Café, Vainilla y Chocolate: Aromas
by Maiteshd
Summary: Clexa AU. Secuela de "Café, Vainilla y Chocolate", donde la familia crece. Situado después del Epílogo.
1. Chapter 1

_**CAPÍTULO UNO: Nuevo Comienzo**_

Lexa se despertó esa mañana sintiendo un pequeño malestar, se removió entre las sábanas de la cama, para encontrarse con que no estaba sola, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, eliminando aquella molestia que había sentido. La persona a su lado se giró para abrazarla y descansar su cabeza sobre el hueco del hombro de Lexa, el oso de peluche había quedado del otro lado de la cama.

-Cariño –Susurró Lexa intentando despertar a su hija. Fox cerró con más fuerza los ojos y se aferró al cuerpo de su madre.- Sé que estás despierta –Comentó sonriendo Lexa, la niña negó con la cabeza.- Así que no estás despierta –Lexa se recargó sobre su codo y Fox llevó sus manos hasta su rostro, la castaña sonrió al ver que su hija separaba dos deditos y abría el ojo espiando por ahí.- Entonces… -Lexa llevó sus manos hasta las costillas de su hija, y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, Fox se removía entre risas, pidiéndole a su madre que se detuviera.- ¿Sigues dormida? –Preguntó Lexa dejando de hacerle cosquillas, pero cuando su hija asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír, continuó haciendo que su hija volviese a reír.

-¿No creen que ya deberían levantarse? –Clarke entró en la habitación, había observado por unos minutos cómo jugaban su esposa y su hija.

-Mami, sube –Fox se había puesto de pie sobre el colchón y le estiraba sus manos a Clarke, para que esta la tomara en brazos. Una vez que la rubia lo hizo, Fox depositó un beso en su mejilla.

-Yo no tuve mi beso de buenos días –Lexa se había acercado a ellas, sonriendo mientras su mirada estaba fija en su hija, Fox le estiró los brazos, la acercó a ella y también depositó un beso en la mejilla de Lexa.- Creo que será mejor que vayamos a desayunar –Lexa colocó su mano sobre la cintura de Clarke, impidiéndole que se alejara de ella.- Tampoco tuve mi beso de tu parte –Susurró haciendo sonreír a la rubia. Ambas se inclinaron al mismo tiempo, uniendo sus labios en un corto y dulce beso.

Las tres bajaron y se dirigieron hasta el comedor, donde allí ya se encontraban Aden y Jessica, Lexa saludó con un beso a cada uno y Clarke dejó a Fox sobre la silla, para después dirigirse a la cocina por el resto de las cosas. Lexa la siguió y en cuanto estuvieron solas pasó sus manos por la cintura de Clarke, abrazándola por la espalda.

-¿Crees que sea momento de decirles? –Susurró Lexa contra el cuello de Clarke, la rubia se giró para observar de frente a su esposa.

-Ya lo hablamos, Lex –Clarke levantó una mano y acarició la mejilla de la castaña.- Además, antes de hacerlo lo consultamos, y los tres estuvieron de acuerdo –Lexa cerró los ojos y, al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza, suspiró.- Creo que ya estas teniendo las hormonas revolucionadas –Clarke soltó una pequeña risita al ver que Lexa ponía los ojos en blanco, se acercó un poco a Lexa y unió sus labios en un tierno beso. En cuanto se separaron, las dos se fundieron en un abrazo.

* * *

-Llaves –Clarke estaba a un lado de Lexa, tendiendo su mano con la palma hacia arriba, la castaña puso los ojos en blanco y colocó las llaves sobre su palma. Clarke se acercó y depositó un beso en la mejilla de Lexa, haciendo que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

-¿Sabes que no me convences con besos?

-Lo que digas, cariño –Las dos se subieron al auto, Clarke del lado del conductor mientras que Lexa de copiloto, sus hijos iban en el asiento de atrás.

-Mami, ¿puedo quedarme con Jess hoy? –Desde hacía unas cuantas semanas que la niña, lo único que deseaba, era quedarse en la escuela con alguno de sus hermanos, a pesar de que siempre obtenía la misma respuesta, todos los días preguntaba lo mismo, la diferencia era que probaba un día con cada hermano.

-Sabes que no puedes –Lexa sonrió al escuchar el resoplido de su hija

-Puedo darte mi tarea de los dibujos

-Jess, tú haz tu propia tarea –La regañó Clarke observándola desde el espejo retrovisor.

-Pero no me gusta dibujar y a ella sí –Se defendió la rubia.

-¿Me voy a quedar con la abuela? –En cuanto obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa se giró para observar a sus hermanos.- Le diré a la abuela que hagamos galletas.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Clarke se encontraba frente al edificio donde Lexa trabajaba, esperando que la castaña saliera, tamborileaba los dedos sobre el volante, mostrando el nerviosismo que en esos momentos invadían su cuerpo. Recargó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y tomando aire intentando calmarse, desde que había dejado a Lexa en el despacho los nervios la habían invadido, agradecía mentalmente haberse contenido en presencia de su familia.

-No puedo creer que estés más nerviosa que yo –Lexa había entrado al auto, Clarke la observó con una sonrisa y ambas se inclinaron para unir sus labios. –Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido –Lexa ladeó la cabeza y puso su mano sobre la pierna de Clarke.- Pero para otra cosa –Clarke colocó su mano sobre la de Lexa, impidiéndole que comenzara a subir acariciando su pierna.

-Si sigues, es lo que haremos –Lexa llevó su mano libre hasta la nuca de Clarke y la atrajo hacia si para nuevamente unir sus labios. Clarke separó los suyos concediendo el permiso que la lengua de Lexa pedía, introduciéndose en ella, explorando cada centímetro, provocando que ambas gimieran cuando Lexa subió su mano acariciando la pierna de Clarke.- Lex –La voz ronca de Clarke logró sacar una sonrisa a Lexa.- Ahora no –Tomó la muñeca de Lexa y la apartó de su entrepierna.

-Respira cariño –Lexa sonrió triunfante mientras llevaba su mano hasta la espalda de Clarke y la acariciaba despreocupada. Por su parte, Clarke le dedicó una mirada de reproche, haciendo que Lexa riera.- Podríamos ir a casa

-Después –Fue todo lo que Clarke dijo antes de encender el auto y comenzar el camino hacia el hospital.

La rubia no dijo palabra alguna en esos veinte minutos, no sabía de qué manera saldría su voz si decía algo, todavía sentía la excitación instalada en su entrepierna, y le haría pagar a su esposa por ser la culpable de ello. Lexa, por el contrario, no había dejado de sonreír en todo el camino, haciéndole alguna que otra pregunta a Clarke, quien sólo se limitaba a mover la cabeza para responder, no había intentado volver a tentarla en todo el camino, pero Lexa sabía que después de salir del hospital, ninguna de las dos regresaría al trabajo.

A pesar de que ambas habían intentado que nadie conocido las viera, no obtuvieron buenos resultados, porque en cuanto pusieron un pie dentro del lugar, fueron abordadas por Abby Griffin, quien llevaba su bata blanca, la mujer debía estar en horario laboral porque antes de llegar a la pareja le dijo algo a la recepcionista. Clarke supo inmediatamente que su madre sabía para qué se encontraban en el lugar, aunque las dos también querían mantener aquello en secreto el tiempo que fuese necesario, ninguna había querido cambiar de doctora, por lo que, desde su segundo embarazo, no se sorprendían que Abby supiera para qué se encontraban ellas allí.

Le dedicó una mirada a Lexa, quien entendió a la perfección lo que la rubia quería decirle, y le respondió con una simple sonrisa. No hacía falta que dijeran palabras, con el pasar de los años las dos podían entenderse mediantes miradas y gestos, como en esos momentos había sucedido.

-Hola ma –Intercambiaron saludos y un pequeño silencio se formó entre las tres. Lexa tenía que recoger sus resultados y Abby parecía esperar a que lo hicieran delante de ella. Clarke suspiró resignada, sintiendo la mirada fija de su madre sobre ella.- Realmente deberíamos pensar en cambiar de hospital –Lexa sonrió ante aquello, lo habían discutido en más de una ocasión, la castaña alegaba que era mejor que Abby estuviera al tanto de todo, no sólo porque era doctora, sino también porque sabía que terminaría enterándose.

-¿Crees que no sé que están teniendo consultas? –Abby recargó su brazo sobre el alto escritorio que estaba en la recepción.- Clarke, aunque se mantiene la confidencialidad doctor-paciente algún enfermero termina por decirme que vio a mi hija en el hospital –Clarke volvió a suspirar mientras se cruzaba de brazos, observando a Lexa quien ya estaba recibiendo el sobre con los resultados.- Si lo desean pueden usar mi consultorio –Clarke puso los ojos en blanco.

-Imagino que contigo adentro –Susurró con un leve tono irónico que su madre comprendió, recibió un pequeño golpe en el brazo por parte de su esposa, las tres se encaminaban hacia el consultorio.

-Clarke, si espero tener un nieto de tu hermana…

-Lo sé, lo sé –Interrumpió Clarke. Abby abrió la puerta de su consultorio, dejando pasar primero a Lexa y Clarke se detuvo frente a su madre.- Lo siento, estoy nerviosa –Se disculpó la rubia dejando salir un leve suspiro, Abby colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su hija y le dio un ligero apretón mientras le sonreía.

-¿Tu madre? –Preguntó Lexa en cuanto notó que sólo ellas dos se encontraban en el consultorio, Abby había decidido dejarlas solas, como siempre había hecho.

Cuando Clarke había sacado un turno para tener una consulta con su doctora, Abby se había enterado, pero la mujer había comenzado a imaginar que quizás las cosas no estaban del todo bien cuando su hija había tenido más de una consulta seguida. A pesar de que había intentado mantenerse al margen, la preocupación fue más fuerte hasta que un día las interceptó a ambas, y a ninguna de las dos le quedó otra opción que decirle lo sucedido. Pero igual Abby había respetado su espacio, manteniendo distancia y sin hacer demasiadas preguntas, aunque esperaba impaciente saber lo que sucedía, hasta que no pudo más.

-¿Lista? –Preguntó Clarke mientras se acercaba a Lexa, quien no había dejado el sobre en ningún momento, la rubia pasó sus manos por la cintura de su esposa, Lexa la rodeó en un abrazo.- Estoy nerviosa –Confesó mientras recargaba su mejilla contra el pecho de Lexa, recibió un casto beso en el nacimiento de su frente y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente. Sin romper con aquella conexión, Lexa abrió el sobre con una tranquilidad que Clarke no conocía que tenía, Lexa desdobló el papel que venía dentro y lo puso a una altura para que las dos lo pudieran leer.

Ambas se aferraron con más fuerza al cuerpo de la otra, Clarke cerró los ojos sintiendo cómo una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, mientras que Lexa depositaba pequeños besos en la cabeza de su esposa. Aspiró el aroma que desprendía el cuerpo de Lexa, sonriendo al sentir que en todos esos años no había cambiado en absoluto, y jamás se había cansado de sentirlo.

-Creo que deberíamos decirle a tu madre –Susurró Lexa y sintió cómo Clarke movía la cabeza aún contra su cuerpo.

-Sí, antes de que se coma los dedos –Bromeó la rubia logrando arrancar una carcajada de la castaña.- Te amo –Susurró después de levantar la mirada y fijar sus ojos en el rostro de Lexa, quien sonrió ante aquellas palabras, Lexa se inclinó un poco para depositar un beso en los labios de Clarke.

-Te amo –Susurró Lexa contra los labios de Clarke antes de volver a unirlos.

En cuanto las dos se separaron, Clarke fue en busca de su madre, para darle la noticia de que los resultados habían sido positivos, Lexa estaba embarazada. Pero Abby lo había podido notar en el brillo que se había formado en los ojos azules y en los verdes. La mujer felicitó a ambas chicas, pero sólo pudieron conversar unos pocos minutos, tanto Abby como ellas debían regresar a sus respectivos trabajos.

Mientras caminaban hacia el auto, Lexa pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Clarke, quien pasó el suyo por la cintura de su esposa, de forma sutil la castaña introdujo su mano bajo la camisa de la rubia, jugando con la fina tira del sujetador. Sabía que aquella era una manera de tentarla, después de todo era lo que realmente estaba buscando en esos momentos, por su cabeza no cruzaba la idea de regresar al trabajo, por lo menos por esos momentos.

* * *

Clarke tomó de la nuca a Lexa y la acercó a ella, uniendo sus labios en un efusivo beso, habían regresado del hospital, y en cuanto entraron por la puerta no esperaron un segundo. Clarke había sentido durante todo el tiempo la necesidad de tener a su esposa entre sus brazos. Y Lexa no dejaba de insinuársele, sólo para molestarla, porque sabía exactamente cómo era la rubia cuando eso sucedía.

-Clarke, cariño –Lexa separó sus labios de los de Clarke, ambas jadeaban por la intensidad del beso.- Aquí no –Clarke tomó la mano de Lexa y sin decir palabra la guió hasta la habitación.- Alguien está… -Lexa no pudo continuar con su frase, porque Clarke había vuelto a unir sus labios cortando la frase que iba a decir.

Las manos de Clarke se posaron sobre la cintura de Lexa, aferrándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo, cerró con su pie la puerta, aunque ambas estaban solas, aquello se había vuelto una costumbre. Lexa llevó sus manos hasta la camisa de Clarke y rápidamente fue desprendiendo los botones, Clarke la imitó y en pocos segundos las dos prendas cayeron al suelo.

Separaron sus labios por falta de aire, ambas sentían que tenían demasiada ropa, parecía una perfecta sincronización, ambas se descalzaron y llevaron sus manos hasta el borde de los pantalones de la otra, de forma apresurada bajaron las cremalleras y después se deshicieron de ellos, quedando ambas en ropa interior. Clarke se inclinó sobre la cama, apartando las sábanas de ella y se giró para observar a una sonriente Lexa que recorría con su mirada el cuerpo de su esposa, no se cansaba de ver su cuerpo, aunque se lo sabía de memoria, jamás se cansaría de verlo.

-Recuestate –Pidió Clarke, Lexa pudo notar las pupilas dilatas, y la sonrisa de satisfacción que estaba dibujada en el rostro de su esposa.

Lexa obedeció, recostándose con la espalda sobre el colchón, la mirada azul estaba conectada con la verde, y su sexo comenzó a palpitar con más deseo. Clarke se subió a la cama, colocando sus rodillas y las palmas de sus manos a cada lado del cuerpo de Lexa. Se inclinó sólo para que sus labios sean la única parte de sus cuerpos que se estuviesen tocando, hasta que Lexa llevó sus manos a la cintura de la rubia y la acercó haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran.

-Despacio –Susurró Clarke junto a los labios de Lexa

-Entonces no me tortures –Lexa llevó sus manos hasta la espalda de Clarke, acariciando la piel a su paso, y cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto que el sujetador, lo desabrochó para acto seguido dejarlo caer al suelo.

-¿Quién torturó a quién? –Preguntó Clarke tomando las manos de Lexa y llevándolas a ambos lados de su rostro.

-Cariño, no tenemos mucho tiempo –Lexa intentó erguirse para unir sus labios con los de su esposa, quien se alejó un poco al ver la intención de la castaña.

-Entonces, no me desconcentres –Clarke volvió a inclinarse, esta vez posando sus labios en el cuello de la castaña, Lexa movió su rostro para dejarle un mejor acceso, y Clarke no perdió tiempo en besar, lamer y morder aquella zona. Sus manos acariciaron los brazos de la castaña, hasta llegar a sus hombros y toparse con las tiras del sujetador, las fue bajando mientras sus labios descendían dejando besos por su camino.

-Clarke –Lexa gimió suplicando que la rubia dejara de torturarla, elevó sus caderas, intentando rozar sus sexos, pero la rubia la detuvo.- Por favor –Suplicó nuevamente intentando conseguir aquel contacto. Clarke llevó sus manos hasta los costados de la castaña, quien se irguió para que la rubia pudiera deshacerse del sujetador, quedando ambas sólo con una ropa cada una.

Clarke llevó sus labios hasta uno de los pechos de Lexa, lamiendo y mordiendo el pezón con suavidad, mientras su mano masajeaba el otro pecho. Sabía que no tenían demasiado tiempo, pero quería disfrutar cada segundo, quería que su esposa disfrutara cada caricia, cada beso y cada roce. Clarke sintió que ambos pezones se habían erizado, y comenzó un camino de besos desde aquella zona hasta la entrepierna, bajando lentamente hasta el abdomen, deteniéndose donde la pequeña y blanca cicatriz marcaba el cuerpo de su esposa, depositó allí varios besos y continuó con su camino, cuando llegó al vientre se detuvo nuevamente, y levantó su mirada hacia Lexa al no escuchar ningún jadeo proveniente de su garganta, una sonrisa se dibujó en ambos rostros cuando sus miradas se conectaron.

-Me haces tan feliz –Susurró Clarke antes de depositar varios besos sobre el vientre de Lexa. Llevó sus manos hasta el borde de la única prenda que le quedaba, la fue bajando hasta dejarla caer al suelo.- Mírame –Susurró Clarke mientras se inclinaba de nuevo, sus miradas volvieron a conectarse, Clarke pasó su lengua por la entrepierna de Lexa, a quien sus ojos le brillaron al mismo tiempo que se dilataban, un gemido salió de ambas gargantas y Clarke volvió a repetir aquella acción.

Lexa llevó una de sus manos hasta la cabeza de Clarke, enredando sus dedos en los rubios cabellos, y empujó su cabeza incitándola a que continuara. Clarke entendió perfectamente lo que su esposa necesitaba, y sin esperar un segundo comenzó a besar aquella parte que requería total atención, la respiración de Lexa se había acelerado y los gemidos salían de su garganta sin que pudiera controlarlos.

-Sube –Pidió Lexa entre gemidos, Clarke subió y unió sus labios, un nuevo gemido salía de la garganta de Lexa al sentir su propio sabor en los labios de Clarke. Lexa llevó sus manos hasta la única prenda que le quedaba a la rubia, intentando retirarla de su cuerpo.- No te rías –Susurró sonriendo al escuchar la pequeña risita que soltó Clarke al ver que no lograba quitar la prenda.

-Lo siento cariño –Clarke se separó y se desnudó por completo.- Si no fueses mi esposa, te diría que te falta práctica –Lexa llevó sus manos hasta la nuca de Clarke y la aceró a ella.- ¿Desesperada cariño? –Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en el rostro de Clarke, acomodándose sobre el cuerpo de Lexa, su entrepierna contra el muslo. En cuanto hizo fricción ambas gimieron, sintiendo la humedad de la otra sobre sus muslos. Clarke comenzó a moverse sobre Lexa, uniendo sus labios en un apasionado beso, ahogando sus gemidos en la boca de la otra, Lexa se separó de los labios de Clarke, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y en un nuevo movimiento de la rubia dejó salir un gutural gemido al momento que llegaba al orgasmo.

Lexa aferró sus manos a la cintura de Clarke, quien no había detenido sus movimientos, y sólo unos cuantos más bastaron para que la rubia también se sintiera en el cielo. Clarke recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Lexa, esperando que sus respiraciones se normalizaran un poco.

-Ven –Lexa se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Clarke, quien se dejó guiar hasta el baño. Lexa abrió la ducha y ambas entraron colocándose debajo del agua, se fundieron en un dulce y abrazador beso, mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la otra. No hacían falta las palabras, las dos sabían del amor que se tenían, del amor que se brindaban, Clarke bajó una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de Lexa, sintiendo el clítoris hinchado.- No tenemos demasiado tiempo –Susurró contra los labios de Clarke.

-Será rápido –Clarke llevó sus labios hasta el cuello de Lexa, dejando pequeños besos en su piel húmeda. Sin previo aviso introdujo dos dedos en su esposa, realizando pequeños círculos con su pulgar sobre su clítoris, Lexa la imitó introduciendo también dos dedos dentro de la rubia, y juntas comenzaron con las embestidas, llevando un ritmo extraordinario, sus gemidos se mezclaban en el aire y sus respiraciones se aceleraban. Sólo por una mínima diferencia de segundos, sintieron sus dedos aprisionarse dentro de la otra, los curvaron tocando el punto exacto y juntas llegaron al orgasmo.

-Sí que lo fue –Susurró Lexa entre jadeos, después de que su respiración se normalizara un poco, sintió los dientes de Clarke sobre su hombro.- No muerdas –Clarke salió de dentro de ella y la abrazó por la cintura, pasando su lengua justo por donde sus dientes habían estados segundos antes.

* * *

-¡Mami! –Fox corría con parte del rostro y las manos llenas de harina a abrazar a su madre, pero en cuanto vio a sus hermanos, esquivó a Lexa y se dirigió a ellos.- ¡Con la abuela hicimos galletas! –Mientras aplaudía daba pequeños saltitos.- Pero la abuela dijo que son para más tarde –Fox se giró para ver a sus madres y les sonrió alegre.- ¿Podemos comerlas ahora? –Preguntó con las palmas unidas y los dedos entrelazados.

-¿No vas a saludarnos? -Fox asintió con la cabeza y les dio un rápido abrazo a ambas.- Si la abuela dijo para más tarde, hay que hacerle caso. –Fox suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.- Ve por tus cosas que nos vamos a casa

-¿No quieren quedarse a almorzar? –Preguntó la mujer con una leve sonrisa, recorrió con la mirada a ambas chicas, las cuales llevaban el cabello húmedo y les dedicó una mirada divertida.- Creí que se tardarían más, así que preparé algo –Becca se dirigió a la cocina, seguida de su hija y su nuera.- Da el ejemplo –Regañó Becca a Lexa después de que su hija tomara una galleta y la mordiera.

-Tengo hambre –Se encogió de hombros y le dio otro mordisco. Becca siempre había cocinado excelente, y Lexa nunca se había cansado de decirlo, pero a la castaña le había llegado el aroma de la comida y las galletas recién horneadas que no pudo negarse a tomar una.

-Mamá está comiendo mucho –Jessica había entrado a la cocina, se acercó a Clarke quien la tomó en brazos y la sentó sobre el taburete de la isla.- La abuela dijo que eran para más tarde –Comentó despreocupada la rubia. Soltó una risita al ver que Becca golpeaba la mano de Lexa cuando había intentado tomar otra.

-Si mamá come una, yo quiero –Aden entraba junto a Fox, quien se acercaba a su abuela para que limpiara sus manos y el rostro.

-Mamá no va a comer más –Clarke le dedicó una mirada a Lexa que supo entender a la perfección, dejó la galleta y se giró para observar a sus hijos.

-Será mejor que vayamos colocando las cosas en la mesa –Depositó un beso en la mejilla de Clarke y salió junto con sus hijos al comedor.

-¿En qué te ayudo?

-Ya está todo –Respondió la mujer con una leve sonrisa.

Mientras almorzaban, a Becca no le pasaba inadvertido la manera en que Lexa comía, si bien mantenía sus modales, la castaña había comido más que de costumbre. Pero no sólo su madre se había dado cuenta, Clarke intentaba que se detuviera un poco, o que al menos no demostrara el apetito voraz que estaba teniendo.

-¡Hola! –Gustus había llegado unos minutos después de que todos habían terminado de almorzar, mientras sus nietos se encontraban en el living terminando de hacer sus tareas, las tres mujeres estaban en la cocina terminando de limpiar todo. El hombre fue recibido por los abrazos de sus nietos, pero rápidamente continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo.- Creí que regresarías al despacho –Clarke sintió la mirada de su suegra sobre ellas, sonriendo de una forma que hizo a la rubia ruborizarse un poco, Lexa estaba revisando la heladera para ver lo que podía comer.

-Tuvimos cosas que hacer –Respondió despreocupada y Clarke puso los ojos en blanco, Lexa no estaba prestando la atención necesaria o simplemente intentaba no mostrar interés, fuese cual fuese la situación, la rubia había comenzado a ponerse nerviosa y su esposa parecía no notarlo.- ¿Puedo comerme esto? –Preguntó sacando una porción de postre que imaginó que su madre había hecho. Clarke la observaba intentando disimular una sonrisa, con las mejillas aún rosadas, Becca alzó una ceja y una leve sonrisa se fue formando en su rostro, por su parte Gustus asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Qué? –Preguntó tomando un cubierto y sentándose junto a Clarke.

-Hasta tu hija se da cuenta que estás comiendo mucho. –Comentó la mujer pasando su vista de Lexa a Clarke y viceversa.- ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó recargando sus brazos sobre la isla, sin quitar la vista de ambas. Lexa dejó el plato completamente vacío a un lado, se giró para observar a sus hijos quienes parecían estar muy interesados en lo que hacían y volvió su vista a su madre para sonreírle.

-Estoy embarazada –Anunció procurando que ninguno de sus hijos la haya oído, las dos chicas recibieron las felicitaciones y los abrazos de la pareja mayor.- Se lo vamos a decir en la tarde –Clarke asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Abby lo sabe? –Preguntó Becca y Lexa puso los ojos en blanco, logrando dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro de su esposa, ambas sabían por qué la mujer preguntaba aquello, en cuanto le dijeran que sí, llamaría a Abby, lo habían hecho las dos veces anteriores, y esta no sería una excepción.

* * *

-Me sentí una nena de quince años siendo descubierta por su suegra. –Susurró Clarke para que sólo Lexa la escuchara. Los cinco regresaban a su casa después de haber pasado la tarde en la casa Woods. Lexa la observó sin comprender y Clarke suspiró.- ¿No te diste cuenta que tu madre supo que nos demoramos en ir a buscar a Fox? –Lexa rió al escuchar la pregunta y negó con la cabeza de forma divertida.

-Nuestras madres son iguales, quieren saber todo –Lexa se dirigió a la cocina dejando a Clarke de pie allí observando a sus hijos ir al living.

-Aden –Llamó Clarke, el rubio se había dirigido hasta la puerta que daba al jardín trasero, dejando entrar a Nala, una perra de apenas un año, con el pelaje mezclado entre blanco, gris y negro, era una especie de barbucha, pero no era de raza. Los tres se habían decidido por ella porque les había llamado la atención que el pelo que tenía sobre la cabeza tapaba sus ojos. La perra había apoyado sus patas delanteras sobre el pecho de Aden, mientras lamía sus mejillas en forma de saludo, el chico la acariciaba, pero rápidamente se bajó para correr a saludar a Jessica y Fox, quienes la acariciaban sonriendo.- No la quiero sobre los sillones –Aden asintió con la cabeza, regresando al living con sus hermanas.

-Mami, ¿por qué Nala está afuera cuando no estamos? Ella te quiere –Jessica se había acercado a su madre, y la rubia pudo observar que sus otros dos hijos la miraban atentos.

-Porque puede romper algo –Comentó Clarke mientras se acercaba a sus hijos.

Lexa agradecía todos los días el estar presente y ver a sus hijos crecer, agradecía no perderse algún cumpleaños, la caída de algún diente, agradecía ver el brillo que se formaba en los ojos de las cuatro personas que más amaba cuando eran felices. Los nervios invadieron su cuerpo, observando a cada uno de sus cuatro pilares de la vida, sonrió cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Clarke, la rubia estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala, junto a Jessica a quien le mostraba fotos que Clarke había tomado, Aden miraba atento la pantalla del televisor, viendo una de la más grandes películas de Disney, Fox estaba sentada en el suelo mientras dibujaba. Lexa sabía que su hija terminaría siendo una gran artista, apretando su lengua con sus labios demasiado concentrada en lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Fox –La niña levantó la mirada del dibujo, para posarla en Lexa, quien se dirigía hacia el sofá y se sentaba al lado de Aden.- Ven un segundo hija –La niña asintió con la cabeza, se puso de pie y pasó por arriba a la perrita que había estado durmiendo a su lado. Lexa recordó el día en que habían ido a adoptarla, los tres no se decidían por uno, y si fuese por ellos se llevaban a todos lo que estaban en la veterinaria. Lexa tomó en brazos a su hija y la sentó sobre su regazo.

-Después lo seguimos viendo –Clarke cerró el álbum después de que su hija asintiera con la cabeza y lo dejó a un lado. Jessica se acomodó sobre el regazo de Clarke, quien la abrazó depositando un casto beso en la cien de la niña.

-¿Qué pasa mami? –Preguntó Jessica observando de Lexa a Clarke y viceversa. –¿Nos van a decir porque comes mucho? -Las dos se observaron con una leve sonrisa, Jessica era demasiado observadora con lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Si –Respondió Clarke bajando su vista hacia su hija.- Mami come mucho porque está embarazada, van a tener un hermanito –Aclaró sonriendo Clarke, la rubia pudo notar los ojos brillosos de su hija, quien sonreía y se abrazaba a ella.

-¡Vamos a tener un hermanito! –A Fox se la podía ver feliz, abrazando a Lexa y dejando pequeños besos en la mejilla de la castaña, quien sonreía contenta.- Espero que sea una hermanita –Aden en cuanto escuchó aquello se puso de pie, observando a sus madres quienes también lo observaban un poco extrañadas.

-Yo no quiero una hermanita –El rubio salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Lexa giró su rostro para observar a Clarke, ninguna de las dos entendía por qué Aden había dicho eso, la rubia depositó un casto beso sobre la cabeza de su hija y se levantó dejándola en el sofá.

-Iré a hablar con él –Mientras Clarke subía la escalera pudo escuchar la voz de Jessica preguntando _"¿Por qué se enojó Aden?"_. Clarke golpeó la puerta antes de abrirla, pudo ver a Aden jugando con uno de sus autos.- ¿Puedo entrar? –Aden asintió y Clarke dejó la puerta medio abierta.- Ven –Le pidió tendiendo su mano, Aden la miró, tomó su mano y la siguió hasta la cama.- ¿Puedo saber qué sucede? Creí que no te molestaría tener otro hermano. –Aden se encogió de hombros, su vista estaba clavada en el suelo sin decir alguna palabra. Clarke llevó su mano hasta el hombro de su hijo y le dio un ligero apretón.- ¿No vas a decirme? –Preguntó con suavidad Clarke, Aden tomó aire y suspiró, para después observar a su madre.

-No quiero tener una nueva hermanita. –Respondió con seriedad el niño, sin retirar su mirada del rostro de su madre.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó con intriga Clarke, ella buscaba que su hijo fuese honesto, quería saber el verdadero motivo por el cual no quería tener a un hermano, cuando hacía unos meses atrás no se había negado en lo absoluto, pues desde que Aden había nacido, ellas no pensaban sólo en ellas, primero estaban sus hijos, sobre todo la felicidad de ellos.

-Porque si es una nena, voy a ser el único chico de la familia –Aden bajó la mirada tras decir aquellas palabras y, en esos momentos, Clarke hubiese jurado que si podía se lo comía a besos, pero quería demostrarle que realmente se tomaba en serio lo que su hijo pensaba y decía.

-Cariño –Aden levantó la vista de nuevo, para observar a su madre quien le dedicaba una leve sonrisa.- Todavía falta para saber eso, pero va a necesitar el apoyo de su hermano mayor… -Clarke sonrió al ver que en los ojos de Aden comenzaba a aparecer un pequeño brillo.-Ya sabes que Fox te adora, ¿a quién le regala sus dibujos? –Aden desvió su mirada a una de las paredes de su habitación, cuando Fox le había regalado el primer dibujo, él le había pedido a sus madres poder colgarlo, por lo que Lexa había puesto una plancha de corcho, ahora tenía colgado cientos de ellos, pero la gran mayoría estaban guardados.- A ti –Respondió Clarke logrando que el rubio volviera su vista a su madre.- Ni Lexa o yo tenemos la mitad de los que tu o Jess tienen. Y no olvidemos que Jessica te sigue todo el tiempo, hasta te busca para jugar juntos –Aden asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.- Entonces, si es niño o niña, va a quererte y sé que tú también lo querrás –Aden volvió a asentir con la cabeza.- ¿Nos preocupamos por eso más adelante? –Aden volvió a asentir, y se abrazó a su madre.

-Te quiero mucho mami –Susurró sin romper el abrazo.

-Yo también te quiero mucho hijo –Clarke depositó un pequeño beso en la rubia cabellera de su hijo.- Vamos al living –Aden asintió con la cabeza y ambos salieron de la habitación.

-Aden, te hice un dibujo –Fox se acercó a ellos con una hoja en la mano, Clarke miró al niño y le guiñó un ojo, él con una sonrisa tomó el dibujo, observando que en él se encontraban sólo los tres hermanos.

-¿Todo bien? –Lexa susurró contra el oído de Clarke, mientras pasaba sus manos por la cintura, abrazándola por la espalda. La rubia asintió, giró la cabeza un poco y recibió gustosa los labios de su esposa contra los suyos.- Te amo –Clarke volvió su vista a sus hijos, quienes estaban jugado en el living.

-Te amo cariño –Susurró Clarke sin quitar la vista de sus hijos, aferrando con sus manos las de Lexa sobre su cuerpo.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! ¡Regresé con la segunda parte! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, quiero aclarar que en este fic no habrá drama, y que la idea es que tenga unos diez capítulos más o menos, pero todo depende de mi imaginación y hasta donde de la historia.**_  
 _ **Como siempre, voy a intentar actualizar todos los miércoles, pero no prometo nada, ya que estos capítulos me están llevando más tiempo y son más largos de lo normal.**_  
 _ **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo**_

 _ **Twitter: Maiteshd**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPÍTULO DOS: Regalos y Disfraces**_

Los rayos de luz se colaban por la ventana, se había negado a poner el despertador para la mañana del sábado, no quería que su esposa lo escuchara y se despertara temprano. Se removió entre las sábanas y con parsimonia salió de la cama, teniendo mucho cuidado de no despertar a Clarke, quien dormía a su lado, sólo con una remera y las bragas puestas. La noche anterior habían hecho el amor, alegando que formaba parte del regalo de cumpleaños de la rubia, ambas habían tomado la costumbre de taparse un poco después, ya que no sabían si en medio de la noche o a la mañana siguiente alguno de sus hijos podría entrar a la habitación.

Lexa se colocó el pantalón del pijama y la bata, aun intentando no hacer ningún ruido salió de la habitación, después de despertar a cada uno de sus hijos, los cuatro se dirigieron a la cocina para prepararle un desayuno sorpresa a Clarke, esperando que la rubia no se despertara antes de tiempo.

Aden y Fox acomodaban las cosas sobre la mesa, la idea era prepararle un desayuno a su madre con las cosas que a ella le gustaban, Lexa había estado los días anteriores yendo a comprar las cosas en su horario de trabajo, para que Clarke no sospechara nada. Habían horneado galletas, tostado pan y decorado la mesa, después de tener todo preparado, Lexa salió junto a Jessica al patio trasero, seguidas por Fox quien iba saltando a su lado.

-Mami, ¿puede Nala entrar a saludar a mami? –Preguntó con su voz cantarina sin dejar de saltar, Nala iba a su lado, intentando jugar con la castaña pero esta no dejaba de brincar.

-Claro –Respondió con una sonrisa la ojiverde, sus hijos no sabían que su madre había tenido una mala relación con las mascotas de pequeña, pero por pedido de la rubia no quería que ellos lo supieran, Lexa se burlaba diciéndole que aquello era un trauma que debía resolver pronto, y Clarke simplemente no decía nada.- ¿Quieres cortale un poco de cada una? –Jessica asintió con la cabeza.

Junto a la verja de madera, habían plantado muchas flores, y Jessica le había dicho a Lexa que quería sacarlas de ahí, y no comprarle un ramo en la florería, según lo que la niña le había dicho, era que aquellas flores las había plantado ella y las había cuidado con mucho cariño, por lo que quería darle esas a su madre. Lexa fue cortando las flores que su hija le fue indicando, las más grandes y las que más mostraban sus pétalos coloridos, quería las que ella consideraba perfectas.

Una vez entraron a la casa, Lexa unió las flores con un lazo azul que Jessica había escogido, alegando que tenía que parecerse a los ojos de su madre, Lexa no sabía de donde había planeado su hija aquellas cosas, pero le encantaba verla tan concentrada esperando que fuese uno de los mejores regalos, porque ya le había preguntado en más de una ocasión si el regalo le iba a gustar a su madre.

-¿Están listos? –Preguntó Lexa una vez terminaron de acomodar todo, los tres asintieron con una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros, Lexa posó su mirada en Nala, quien estaba sentada al lado de Fox con la lengua afuera, era como si ella también estuviese lista para saludar a una de sus dueñas.- Iré a buscarla –Lexa pasó su mano por la cabeza de la perra y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-Mami –Se giró al escuchar a Aden detrás de ella.- No te olvides de taparle los ojos –Lexa le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió hacia la habitación.

La idea del desayuno había surgido de ellos tres, Lexa una tarde les había preguntado sobre qué le querían regalar a su madre, y entre los tres, en pocos minutos, fueron armando el plan de un desayuno sorpresa, con todo lo que a Clarke le gustaba, Fox se había ofrecido a hacerle un dibujo con cada integrante de la familia, pero para escribir "Feliz Cumpleaños Mami" había requerido de la ayuda de Lexa, por su parte Aden había decidido hacer un especie de collage con fotos que había tomado él, en el cual Lexa también lo había tenido que ayudar, y Jessica había decidido un ramo de flores.

Para Lexa hacer todo aquello sin que Clarke se enterase, había sido toda una odisea, la rubia había estado pendiente de ella y sus hijos, más de lo acostumbrado, alegando que ahora esperaban un integrante más en la familia y quería que fuese todo perfecto. Así que Lexa había estado toda la semana inventando antojos extraños, en los que Clarke estaba demasiado tiempo fuera de la casa, esa había sido su única idea para poder organizar la sorpresa.

Entró a la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido, Clarke se encontraba en la misma posición que la había dejo unos momentos atrás, sonrió al verla dormir, siempre había disfrutado del placer que le daba ver a su esposa descansar. En cuanto se sentó en la cama pudo sentir los brazos de Clarke rodear su cintura, y enterrar su cabeza contra su vientre.

-¿Pensabas ir a algún lado? –Lexa sonrió al escuchar la voz adormilada de su esposa.- Vuelve a la cama, es demasiado temprano seguro. –Lexa llevó su mano hasta la espalda de Clarke y la acarició lentamente con la yema de sus dedos.

-Necesito que te levantes y te vistas. –Clarke levantó la mirada para observar a Lexa, los ojos de la rubia mostraban preocupación y Lexa le sonrió para tranquilizarla.- Está todo bien –Clarke suspiró y volvió a enterrar su rostro en el vientre de Lexa.

-No vuelvas a asustarme –Susurró aferrándose con más fuerza al cuerpo de su esposa, depositó un beso en el vientre y volvió a levantar la mirada.- ¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó incorporándose para sentarse a su lado.

-Estoy perfecta –Respondió sintiendo los labios de Clarke sobre su cuello.- Cariño, creo que deberíamos dejar eso para más tarde –Lexa intentó ponerse de pie, pero Clarke no la dejó, aferrando su brazo a la espalda de la castaña. Clarke acarició con su mano libre el vientre de Lexa, hacía una semana que se habían enterado de los resultados, por lo que todavía no se le notaba el embarazo.- Clarke –Lexa empujó a Clarke sobre el colchón y se sentó sobre su regazo, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia.- Levántate y vístete –Antes de que Clarke pudiese hacer algo más, Lexa se puso de pie y se alejó de la cama, esperando que la rubia hiciera lo mismo.

-Los niños deben estar durmiendo, podemos… -Lexa se cruzó de brazos mientras negaba divertida.- ¿Qué no me estás diciendo? –Lexa se acercó a Clarke y pasó sus manos por la cintura de la rubia.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! –Susurró antes de unir sus labios, Clarke sonrió antes de corresponder el beso, a pesar de los años que habían pasado, las dos sentían como si fuese la primera vez que se besaban, se amaban cada día más, si eso podía ser, porque las dos estaban seguras que su amor no tenía límite, vivían para la otra y para sus hijos. Clarke intentó intensificar el beso, aún con la idea de terminar las dos desnudas en la cama, pero Lexa se alejó.- Vístete –Ordenó mientras le alcanzaba el short y la bata.

Clarke suspiró resignada y se vistió con lo que Lexa le había dado, cuando intentó salir de la habitación, sintió la mano de Lexa entrelazar sus dedos y juntas se dirigieron hacia la escalera. Clarke podía sentir el aroma que perfumaba la casa y giró su rostro para observar a Lexa quien no había borrado la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Sólo cumplo órdenes –Lexa se detuvo después de bajar el último peldaño, Clarke tenía una mirada interrogadora, la rubia no entendía nada y a Lexa aquello le parecía encantador, definitivamente sus hijos eran unos genios.- Yo te voy a guiar –Clarke arrugó la frente antes de sentir las manos de Lexa posarse sobre sus ojos impidiendo la visión, y se dejó guiar por su esposa.

En cuanto Lexa quitó sus manos del rostro de Clarke, la rubia no tuvo palabras para describir lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos ante la imagen que se le presentaba. Aden, Jessica y Fox, estaban de pie con una sonrisa en sus rostros, Nala sentada al lado de su hija menor, con la lengua afuera observando también a la rubia. La mesa estaba perfectamente decorada, cinco tazas para cada uno de ellos, galletas recién horneadas, junto a tostadas y algunos chocolates. Un florero con algunas flores se encontraban en el centro de la mesa, Clarke imaginó que eran de su propio jardín.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños mami! –Dijeron los tres al unísono con voz cantarina, una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Clarke, seguida por otra y cuando se dio cuenta salían sin poder detenerlas. Clarke se acercó a sus hijos, se arrodilló ante ellos y los abrazó al mismo tiempo.

-Mami, ¿por qué llorás? –Preguntó Jessica sin separarse de su madre.- ¿No te gustó la sorpresa? –Clarke sonrió y depositó un beso en las mejillas de sus hijos.

-Me encantó cariño –Pasó sus manos por sus mejillas para interrumpir sus lágrimas.- Lloro porque soy feliz, ustedes me hacen muy feliz –Clarke recibió los abrazos de sus hijos.- Los amo mucho -Susurró la rubia, aferrándose a ellos.

-Nosotros también te amamos mami –Aden deposito un beso en la mejilla de la rubia.

-Hay que desayunar y después los regalos –Lexa había observado aquella escena con los ojos brillosos, ver a su esposa y a sus hijos de esa manera era algo que jamás quería olvidar, los amaba a los cuatro.

Lexa sonrió al recordar lo que Clarke le había comentado una vez, _"Estuvimos a punto de perder todo, de un momento a otro, en un segundo la vida puede cambiar y perder a aquellos que más amamos. Quiero estar presente en cada momento de tu vida y de nuestros hijos, quiero que disfrutemos de la compañía del otro, quiero hacerte feliz como tú me haces feliz, y quiero demostrar el amor que siento por ti, y el amor que siento por ellos, cada vez que pueda, cada vez que me sea posible y necesario, porque los amo."_ Lexa había entendido y estado de acuerdo con aquellas palabras, era por eso y por lo que realmente sentía por su familia, que ninguna de las dos había dejado de demostrar el amor que se tenían, y el amor que les tenían a sus hijos, y ellos hacían lo mismo con ellas y sus hermanos.

-Te amo –Escuchó el susurró de Clarke contra su oído, la rubia pasó sus manos por la cintura de la castaña, acariciando a su paso el vientre de su esposa.- Gracias –Volvió a susurrar, pero esta vez observando los ojos verdes frente a ella, ojos que brillaban de felicidad, al pasar de los años, Clarke había descubierto que los ojos de Lexa tenían un brillo diferente según sus emociones.

-Fue su idea, sólo los ayudé –Comentó con una leve sonrisa, Clarke unió sus labios en un corto beso, siendo lento y suave.- Pero, si fue mi idea algo –Clarke arrugó la frente, Lexa tomó su mano y la guió hasta la silla que era habitual de la rubia. Clarke observó cada movimiento de su esposa, sus hijos sonreían esperando la reacción de lo que sea que Clarke estaba a punto de ver. Lexa puso frente a Clarke una taza completamente negra, por lo que la rubia pudo observar los granos del café que ya se encontraban dentro y sólo faltaba el agua, sus ojos se conectaron y Lexa le dedicó un pequeño guiño mientras vertía el agua.

-¡Me encanta! –Exclamó Clarke al ver que el color de la taza se esfumaba y dejaba ver la foto de los cinco, la tomó y la llevó hasta sus labios para beber el café. Volvió a arrugar la frente al sentir el sabor, no era ninguno que alguna vez haya probado, Lexa sonrió y deposito un casto beso en los labios de la rubia.- Es un café de vainilla y chocolate –Comentó con una leve sonrisa, y Lexa asintió mientras le servía el té a sus hijos y a ella.

* * *

-Mami, vení –Jessica se acercó a Clarke, una vez que todos habían terminado de desayunar, la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta el living, la rubia sin decir nada se dejó guiar, sonrió al ver que Fox saltaba como una bailarina seguida por Nala.- Vamos a darte tus regalos –Sonrió Jessica y los tres se fueron para buscar sus regalos, Lexa se sentó a su lado, recargando su espalda contra el respaldo.

-¿Todo esto fue idea de ellos? –Preguntó Clarke mientras se giraba para observar a una sonriente castaña, llevó su mano al vientre de Lexa y comenzó a acariciarlo con cuidado, Lexa asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.- ¿Segura que no fue tu idea? –Esta vez negó, Clarke se inclinó para depositar un beso en los labios de Lexa.- Son perfectos, ¿no crees? –Susurró la rubia contra los labios de la castaña, quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Te aman –Comentó como respuesta.

-Nos aman –Depositó otro casto beso en los labios de Lexa, quien sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo sé, y son encantadores cuando lo demuestran. –Clarke volvió a unir sus labios, Lexa giró su rostro al escuchar una pequeña risita proveniente de donde sus hijos se habían ido.

-Mami, cierra los ojos –Jessica estaba demasiado emocionada con todas aquellas sorpresas, y sus madres lo podían notar en su voz. Clarke obedeció y esperó que le dijeran que podía abrirlos.- ¿Los cerraste? –Lexa vio cómo su hija arrugaba la frente y asintió con la cabeza para que ellos se acercaran, siguió con la mirada a los tres, quienes se situaron frente a la rubia, intentó contener la risa que amenazaba con salir al ver que el ramo de flores le pesaba un poco.

-¡Ábrelos! –Dijo emocionada Fox con una sonrisa, Clarke los abrió justo cuando su hija comenzaba a dar saltitos.

-Cariño, deja de saltar. –Lexa se acomodó en el sofá para poder ver mejor a su esposa y a sus hijos, sobre todo cuando le dieran sus regalos.

-Es que estoy feliz mami –Clarke tomó a Fox y la sentó sobre su regazo.- Jess, tú primero –Ordenó la niña mirando a su hermana, como si ella fuese quien dirigía las cosas.

-Elegí las mejores –Jessica le tendió el ramo de flores a Clarke, en él había rosas, jazmines, lirios, tal y como había dicho su hija, ahí estaban las mejores, los pétalos extendidos de forma gloriosa, y los colores tan vívidos que a Clarke le dio lástima y ternura que haya cortado aquellas flores.

-Gracias hija –Clarke sintió el aroma de las flores y le sonrió a su hija mientras con una mano la acercaba para abrazarla.-Me encantaron –Le susurró antes de depositar un beso en su mejilla.- No debiste haberlas cortado, cariño

-Quería darte las mejores, mami -Jessica depositó un beso en la mejilla de Clarke y abrazó a su madre para después sentarse a su lado, esperando que sus hermanos le entregaran sus regalos.

-Ten el mío -Fox le entregó a Clarke una pequeña carpeta donde en la tapa se podía leer el nombre de la rubia.- Mami me ayudo con las palabras -Comentó sonriendo Fox, Clarke abrió la carpeta y sonrió al ver los dibujos, su hija tenía casi cuatro años, y los dibujos que hacía se podían diferenciar a la perfección, en todas había algún integrante de la familia, primero Lexa con Clarke, Clarke con Aden, con Jessica o con ella, también los cuatro juntos, y con Lexa, Clarke sonrió al ver que Nala también estaba en la mayoría de los dibujos. Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la rubia al ver el último dibujo, donde se encontraban los cinco, Lexa con el vientre un poco más abultado, a un lado también se encontraba Nala, y en la hoja se podía leer "Feliz cumpleaños mami. Te amo" junto a un corazón.- ¿Te gustó mami? -Preguntó con un tono de voz donde Clarke pudo notar un poco de temor.

-Si cariño, me gustó mucho –Clarke la abrazó y dejó un beso sobre la mejilla de su hija, antes de observar a su hijo. Aden tenía dibujada una media sonrisa, observando el álbum que tenía en su mano, el cual lo sujetaba con nerviosismo mientras se lo tendía a Clarke.

-Son las que yo tomé. –Susurró después de que Clarke abriera el álbum, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver que la primera fotografía era una de ella besando a Lexa en el porche de su casa.- Esa es de unos días antes de que adoptáramos a Nala. –Comentó mientras se sentaba a su lado, entre sus dos madres.- Esa la tomó mami –Señaló Aden la fotografía donde se encontraban los tres hermanos. Una a una las fue pasando, Aden había capturado excelente aquellos pequeños momentos, donde sus hermanas jugaban junto a Nala, donde Fox estaba concentrada dibujando, Jessica junto a las flores del jardín que tenían, ella y Lexa abrazadas, o alguna de ellas con sus hijos. Clarke confirmó en esos momentos lo que ya sabía hacía un tiempo, Aden tenía buen ojo para la fotografía, y esperaba que su hijo amara aquello. La última fotografía la habían tomado hacía unos días atrás, recordaba exactamente aquel momento, donde su hijo había insistido de tomarse una todos juntos, alegando que podía ser la primera foto donde también estaba su hermanito a pesar de no verse aún.

-Son hermosas hijo, me encantaron –Clarke abrazó a Aden, quien sonreía feliz al saber que a su madre le habían gustado las fotografías.- Los tres regalos y el desayuno, fueron hermosos y perfectos –Dijo pasando su mirada por cada uno de ellos, pudiendo percibir el brillo que contenían los tres.

-Mami, ¿y el tuyo? –Fox le sonrió a Lexa, pero al ver que esta no decía nada la sonrisa se borró de su rostro.- ¿Te olvidaste? –Preguntó arrugando la frente.- Mami y yo hicimos los dibujos –Fox se había girado para poder observar a Clarke, ya que al estar sobre su regazo no podía verle el rostro a su madre.- Las dos te los regalamos. –Lexa sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su hija, al ver que intentaba ayudarla.

-Claro que compré mi regalo –Intentó tranquilizar a su hija, quien la miró con una sonrisa.- Iba a esperar a dárselo esta noche, pero ya que lo dijiste… –Lexa se puso de pie, y bajo la atenta mirada de todos subió a la habitación que compartía con su esposa. Cuando regresó, pudo observar una sonrisa en los labios de su hija menor, mientras daba pequeños aplausos al ver que no se había olvidado del regalo.- ¿Cuál de los dos quieres primero? –Preguntó Lexa observando a Clarke con una sonrisa, en una mano llevaba un sobre blanco, mientras que en la otra un pequeño paquete.- ¿El sobre o el paquete? –Volvió a preguntar.

-¡El sobre! –Dijo Aden emocionado, Clarke sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Qué es mami? –Preguntó en el momento en que la rubia tomó el sobre.

Clarke estaba siendo mujer de pocas palabras, pero la rubia estaba todavía un poco sorprendida al ver todo lo que sus hijos habían planeado para ese día, sabiendo que Lexa sólo los había ayudado, pero nada había sido su idea. Clarke arrugó la frente al ver dentro del sobre.

-Está vacío –Comentó desilusionado Aden observando a una sonriente Lexa.

-Porque es una sorpresa –Lexa tocó con su dedo la punta de la nariz de Aden, haciendo que este arrugara aquella parte.- Así que no lo van a saber hasta en la noche –Le tendió el segundo regalo a Clarke, quien lo tomó gustosa.- Está incompleto, pero ya te darás cuenta del porqué –Aclaró Lexa antes de que Clarke retirara la envoltura y dejara ver una caja de terciopelo verde oscura.

Clarke abrió con cuidado la fina y larga cajita, dejando al descubierto una cadena de oro con tres dijes diferentes, sonrió al reconocer su significado, pasó sus dedos por ellos, el primero era una cámara fotográfica, el segundo era un ramo de flores, mientras que el tercero una paleta de pintura, levantó la vista para mira a Lexa.

-Gíralos –Susurró la castaña sonriendo. Clarke los fue girando de a uno para encontrarse con una pequeña inscripción en ellos, en el primero estaba grabado el nombre de Aden, en el segundo de Jessica y en el tercero el de Fox.- Para el cuarto hay que esperar –Clarke levantó la mirada para observar a Lexa, sus miradas se conectaron, tanto los azules como los verdes brillaban. Clarke llevó una de sus manos hasta la nuca de Lexa, al mismo momento en que ella se inclinaba hacia adelante, y acercó a su esposa para unir sus labios.

-Es perfecto, cariño –Susurró contra sus labios antes de volver a besarlos.

-Hoy es tu día mami, ¿qué quieres hacer? –Clarke bajó la mirada para observar a su hijo, quien la miraba expectante esperando una respuesta.

-No sé, ¿ustedes que quieren hacer? –Clarke observó a sus hijos con una sonrisa

-¡No! Tú tienes que elegir, es tú cumpleaños –Aden se cruzó de brazos observando a su madre.

-En ese caso, se van a dar un baño y después vemos –Los tres asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones.- Pondré las flores en agua –Clarke tomó el ramo de flores y se dirigió a la cocina, seguida por Lexa quien la observaba atenta. En cuanto las colocó en un jarrón con agua se giró para observar a su esposa.- ¿No me dirás la sorpresa de esta noche? –Clarke pasó sus manos por la cintura de Lexa, acercándola contra su cuerpo.

-No –Respondió negando con la cabeza, acariciando los brazos de su esposa.- Pero puedo decirte cómo tienes que vestirte –Clarke la acercó lo más que podía para unir sus labios en un dulce y tierno beso, demostrándole con él todo lo que sentía, todos los sentimientos que su cuerpo, corazón y alma querían expresar, dar las gracias por aquel maravilloso comienzo del día que estaba viviendo.

Durante el resto del día recibieron visitas, sus amigos y familiares se habían presentado no sólo para saludar a la rubia, sino también para felicitar a la pareja por el nuevo miembro que pronto iba a llegar. Clarke estaba pasando un agradable día con todas las personas que amaba, pero no podía negar que le intrigaba saber a dónde irían esa noche con su familia. Lexa lo único que le había dicho era que se debía a un lugar bastante elegante, aunque Clarke intentó imaginar todos los lugares, jamás estuvo cerca de adivinarlo, y lo supo cuando, después de obligarla a que se vendara los ojos, se encontraran frente al restaurante en que habían tenido su primera cena, pasando entre los cinco una maravillosa velada.

* * *

-Mami –Clarke se giró para observar a su hija, a quien recién había terminado de bañar, las dos se encontraban en la habitación de la menor.- ¿por qué ustedes no se disfrazan? –Clarke sonrió sin dejar de observarla.

-Mami, ¿me ayudas? –Jessica entraba a la habitación, estaba completamente vestida a excepción de lo que llevaba en sus manos. Clarke se acercó a ella, tomó la capa roja y después de pasarla por su espalda la unió al resto del traje.- Gracias –Sonrió Jessica y se puso de puntitas para dejar un beso en la mejilla de su madre, quien se había inclinado.- Fox, apura –Le ordenó mientras se sentaba sobre la cama de su hermana.

-Es que mami no me viste –Fox se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que levantaba sus palmas hacia arriba, en un gesto que hizo sonreír a ambas rubias.- No me respondiste la pregunta mami –Fox observaba atenta a su madre, quien había comenzado a vestir a su hija.

-Porque nosotras ya estamos grandes para pedir dulces –Respondió Clarke mientras terminaba de vestirla. Fox no dijo palabra alguna, pero Clarke sabía que su cabecita estaba funcionando, seguro la niña estaba planeando algo y Clarke estaría pendiente de aquello.

-No importa –Dijo como si aquello tuviese solución, Clarke arrugó la frente, y siguió a sus hijas hasta el living.- Yo pediré dulces por ustedes –Clarke no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al escuchar a su hija.- Mami, ¿te traigo dulces? –Fox había corrido hacia Lexa, quien estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala.- Ustedes son grandes para pedir dulces, pero les podemos dar –Sonrió dando pequeños saltos.

-Bueno.- Susurró la castaña cerca de su hija, sólo para que ella la escuchara.- ¿Están listos? –Lexa se puso de pie mientras se acercaba a su esposa, en el momento en que Aden se unía a ellos. Lexa sonrió al ver a sus hijos disfrazados, listos para pedir dulces.

-Que mami nos tome una foto –Fox se puso en medio de sus hermanos, colocando sus manos en los hombros de estos, haciendo puntitas con el pie porque no llegaba, y los acercó a ella mientras sonreía mostrando sus dientes blancos.- Dale mami –Apuró a la rubia, quien asintió y fue por la cámara.

-¿Listos? –Preguntó con una sonrisa Clarke, después de regresar con la cámara, sus hijos asintieron y ella tomó unas cuantas fotografías. No sólo la que estaban abrazados, sino también las que estaban haciendo alguna que otra pose de superhéroes, Aden iba vestido como Flash, mientras que Jessica de Supergirl y Fox de Wonder Woman.

Clarke recordó con una sonrisa el momento en que les había preguntado de qué querían disfrazarse ese Halloween, Aden no lo había dudado ni un segundo, era como si lo hubiese elegido hacía tiempo atrás, cada año cambiaba de superhéroe, primero Batman, después Superman, y ahora era Flash. Por su parte, Fox en cuanto había escuchado a su hermano decir aquello, se había puesto como meta convencer a su hermana para que los tres fuesen vestidos así. A la pequeña castaña le había costado bastante lograr aquello, y lo había logrado porque Jessica no se decidía por el disfraz que usaría, la menor se había puesto feliz, y a saltar alrededor de su hermana cuando esta le había dicho que sí. También había intentado convencer a su madre de disfrazar a Nala, pero eso no lo había logrado.

Después de tomarse algunas fotos con sus madres, salieron a pedir dulces por el vecindario, aunque los tres iban de puerta en puerta, Lexa y Clarke los esperaban en la acera, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de ellas. La gran mayoría de los vecinos habían decorados sus casas para la ocasión, e igual que los años anteriores siempre se preparaban con dulces, pues en el barrio había muchas parejas con niños.

Estuvieron alrededor de una hora caminando, mientras sus hijos caminaban delante de ellas, Clarke llevaba su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Lexa, mientras esta tenía la suya sobre los hombros de la rubia. Aquel era uno de los días favoritos de los tres hermanos, felices de tener casi una semana dulces para comer.

En cuanto regresaron a su casa, ninguno quiso quitarse el traje, alegando que se los querían mostrar a sus abuelos y tíos, por lo que así como estaban se dirigieron a la casa de los Woods, donde el resto de los integrantes los esperaban, esa noche cenarían allí junto con Harper y Bryan, y los padres de Clarke.

-No corran –Lexa regañaba a sus hijos, quienes una vez habían bajado del auto, salieron corriendo hacia la casa de sus abuelos. Siguieron a los niños, quienes estaban saludando y mostrando sus disfraces.

-¿Dónde están mis superhéroes favoritos? –Lincoln llegaba detrás de la pareja, con una sonrisa se arrodillaba para abrazar a sus sobrinos quienes corrían a sus brazos.- ¿Ya fueron a pedir dulces? –Los tres asintieron.- ¿Me trajeron? –Los tres se observaron, y Lincoln sonrió al ver los rostros de preocupación en ellos.- No importa, vamos a pedir unos cuantos –Les guiñó el ojo y se puso de pie para saludar al resto de los presentes.

-Lincoln, ya tienen demasiados dulces en casa

-Son para mí, Clarke –Se excusó el chico.- Es la única manera de tener dulces gratis, y no voy a salir a disfrazarme yo –Se encogió de hombros, haciendo que la rubia sonriera.- ¿Vamos? –Preguntó volviendo a observar a sus sobrinos.

-Voy con ustedes. También quiero dulces –Lexa depositó un casto beso en la mejilla de Clarke y antes de que la rubia pudiera decir algo, los cinco salieron de la casa.

-¿En qué ayudo? –Preguntó Clarke, observando a Becca y a Abby, quienes se sonreían. Clarke siguió a las dos mujeres a la cocina, dejando a Ontari, Roan, Harper y Bryan en el living. Su hermana hacía unas semanas que había regresado de la luna de miel, mientras que Ontari llevaba en brazos a su primer hijo. Aunque Clarke sopesó la idea de quedarse ahí con ellos, sabía que con el tiempo su hermana y su cuñada se habían hecho grandes amigas, y que en más de una ocasión, las parejas salían juntas.

-¿Sucede algo? –Abby observó a Clarke, quien en esos momentos se encontraba pensativa, la rubia meneó la cabeza, y al ver la expresión en las miradas de las dos mujeres decidió hablar rápidamente.

-Todo está bien, sólo que… -Hizo una mueca con sus labios, tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente, armándose de valor para soltar lo que la tenía preocupada, lo que rondaba por su cabeza.- …a veces creo que no somos muy estrictas con ellos –Clarke no pudo observar la mirada que se dedicaron ambas mujeres, ya que la rubia había bajado su mirada hasta sus manos, comenzando a jugar con ellas.

-Clarke –Escuchó la voz de su madre y levantó la mirada para observarla.

-Los consentimos demasiado, primero con Nala –Suspiró con algo de frustración.- Yo no quería, más allá de lo que haya sucedido con las mascotas que tuve, y en un día terminamos aceptando que tuvieran una. –Volvió a hacer una mueca con los labios.- Fox tuvo la idea de que Lexa se embarazara, no me mal entiendan, amé esa idea y amo que ella estuviese de acuerdo con que sucediera. –La mirada de Clarke se posó primero en su madre y después en Becca, y se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la isla.- Todo lo que piden, lo tienen. –Soltó una pequeña risita mientras negaba con la cabeza.- Lexa tiene razón, saben nuestros puntos débiles.

-¿A qué viene esto? –Preguntó Abby acercándose a su hija, y tomando asiento a su lado.- ¿Sucedió algo hoy? Porque en estos años, nunca te había escuchado decir algo así. –Clarke torció los labios en una nueva mueca.

-¿Saben cuántas veces los hemos castigado? –Ambas mujeres negaron con la cabeza.- Ni yo, no recuerdo una vez que los hayamos castigado.

-¿Recuerdas cuantas veces te castigue? ¿o a tu hermana? –Clarke negó con la cabeza y Abby se giró para observar a Becca- ¿Recuerdas cuantas veces castigaste a los tuyos? –Preguntó la mujer, Becca sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Lincoln era hiperactivo, nunca estaba quieto, siempre tramaba algo o se había mandado una de las suyas. –Becca rió recordando algunas de esas cosas.- Y Ontari, bueno, Clarke tu conociste a Ontari, siempre fue así. –Becca se acercó al otro lado de la rubia, y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.- Clarke, no te preocupes por cuántas veces los castigaste o regañaste, preocúpate por las veces que los alientan, o los felicitan.

-Becca tiene razón, Aden hace unas fotos increíbles, que ni tú a esa edad hacías, Jessica ama las flores, puedo asegurarte que aprende más rápido de lo que cualquiera aprendería, lo lleva en la sangre, y Fox, para la edad que tiene, es toda una artista. –Becca asintió con la cabeza dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.- No tienes que preocuparte por eso, están haciendo un excelente trabajo con ellos.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Aden nos dijo que uno de sus compañeros no saldría a pedir dulces porque lo castigaron... –Comenzó contando la rubia.- …y nos preguntó por qué nunca lo castigábamos, le dijimos que era porque no hacía nada malo como para merecerlo. –Clarke se encogió de hombros.

-¡Mami! –Clarke se vio interrumpida por la llegada de sus hijos, Jessica se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa.- Mira lo que conseguimos –Clarke se puso de pie para acercarse a su hija con una sonrisa.

-Para después de cenar –Jessica dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, asintió con la cabeza y tomó la mano de su madre para dirigirse juntas a la sala. Su sonrisa se borró al ver los envoltorios de los dulces sobre la mesita de café que se encontraba en medio de la sala.- Espero que ustedes dos no estén comiendo –Clarke se acercó a sus hijos, al tiempo que tanto Aden como Fox se metieron a la boca el poco chocolate que tenían en sus manos.

-Mamá tenía antojo –Fox señaló a Lexa, quien se encogió de hombros al sentir la mirada de su esposa sobre ella.

-Que mamá tenga antojos, no quiere decir que ustedes también.

-Nos dio antojo al verla comer –Aden se encogió de hombros, y tomó otro chocolate, dispuesto a comerlo bajo la atenta mirada de Clarke.

-Aden, deja eso –Lexa se lo quitó de las manos.- Ve a lavarte las manos, tú también Fox –Ambos niños asintieron con la cabeza y salieron de la sala.- ¿Qué le sucede? –Lexa se acercó a Clarke, y pasó su brazo por la cintura de la rubia, quien le dedicó una dura mirada.

-Creo que está buscando que lo castiguemos –Respondió de forma cortante mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Por qué? –Lexa decidió continuar con la conversación, ignorando el tono que estaba utilizando su esposa, quien como respuesta se encogió de hombros.- ¿Estás enojada? –Susurró intentando que nadie las escuchara.

-Lexa, ¿no podías haber esperado hasta después de cenar? –Clarke se giró para observar a su esposa.- Y no me vengas con tus antojos, sabías que iban a querer. –Lexa hizo una mueca con los labios, y suspiró pesadamente.

-Cariño, tienes razón –Lexa observó como el resto de las personas se dirigían al comedor, pues la cena ya estaba casi lista.- No debí dejar que comieran dulces. –Clarke asintió con la cabeza.- Lo siento –Susurró Lexa, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver que Clarke ladeaba la cabeza. Clarke se inclinó para depositar un casto beso en los labios de Lexa.

-Si vuelves a hacer lo mismo, tendrás problemas –Clarke depositó un casto beso en la mejilla de su esposa, se dirigió al comedor sonriendo triunfante al ver cómo se borraba la sonrisa del rostro de su esposa, Lexa sabía que Clarke siempre cumplía sus promesas.

A pesar de que sus hijos apenas habían probado bocado de la cena, ninguno quiso comer el postre, por lo que los tres se habían retirado para poder jugar.

Un golpe seguido de un llanto, hizo que todos se giraran en la dirección de la que provenía, ni Clarke ni Lexa lo pensaron demasiado, sus cuerpos actuaron por puro instinto, se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron hacia donde sus hijos estaban, encontrándose con ellos en el camino.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Clarke debía reconocer que estaba más tranquila al ver que los tres se acercaban a ellos, aunque Jessica tenía un corte en el labio superior, mientras que Fox sangraba del pómulo. Clarke llevó sus manos hasta las mejillas de Jessica y limpió las lágrimas, mientras Lexa observaba el golpe de Fox.

-En el baño está el botiquín –Escucharon que Becca decía detrás de ellas.

Clarke tomó la mano de Jessica y Lexa la de Fox, y seguidas por Abby, se dirigieron hacia el baño. Clarke sentó a Jessica sobre la tapa del retrete, mientras que Fox estaba sobre el borde de la bañera, sus piecitos golpeaban el mármol mientras sus manos estaban aferradas al borde, y una pequeña sonrisa dibujaba su rostro, se giró para observar a su hermana, quien continuaba llorando.

-¿Va a quedarme cicatriz? –Preguntó Fox a su abuela, quien se había inclinado ante ella para limpiarle la herida. Clarke no era médica, pero había tenido experiencia observando a su madre curar algunos cortes, por lo que ella se estaba encargando de limpiar la sangre de Jessica.

-Creo que va a quedarte una –Respondió Abby con una leve sonrisa al ver los ojos brillosos de su nieta.- Lexa, ¿puedes decirle a Marcus que me alcance el botiquín del auto? –La castaña asintió con la cabeza y se fue en busca del hombre. Abby limpió la herida de Fox con mucho cuidado.

-Se te aflojó el diente –Comentó Clarke al ver que el diente se movía un poco.- ¿Te duele? –Preguntó al ver que su hija continuaba llorando, Jessica negó con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué sigues llorando? –Clarke terminó de limpiar la barbilla, que se había manchado con sangre.

-Porque me ensucié el disfraz –En cuanto termino de decir aquellas palabras, Jessica comenzó a llorar de nuevo, Clarke sonrió, la abrazó y la tomó en brazos para sentarse ella y sentar a su hija en su regazo.

-Cariño, no te preocupes –Clarke comenzó a acariciar la espalda de su hija, quien enterró su rostro en el cuello de su madre, Clarke sentía los espasmos de Jessica entre sus brazos.- Lo lavamos y listo –Jessica se separó para observar a su madre, quien con su mano libre limpió las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.- Hay que ponerte hielo para que no se te hinche el labio. –Clarke depositó un beso en la frente de su hija, quien le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Niñas, ¿qué sucedió? –Lexa regresaba con el botiquín que Abby llevaba en el auto, y se lo entregó a la mujer, observando de Jessica a Fox, y viceversa.

-Estábamos jugando y nos golpeamos –Respondió la mayor de las hermanas.- ¿Puedo decirle a la abuela que me de hielo? –Clarke asintió con la cabeza y volvió a depositar un beso en la frente a su hija antes de que esta saliera del baño.

Abby terminó de curarle el pequeño corte a Fox, quien no había dejado de sonreír al saber que tendría una cicatriz en su rostro, la mujer había tenido que limpiar la herida, para después pegarla y la había cubierto. En cuanto terminó, Fox regresó a la sala, para contarles a sus tíos que llevaría una cicatriz en el rostro.

Un par de horas después, en cuanto regresaron a la casa, los tres se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para ponerse sus pijamas. Clarke ayudó a Jessica, mientras Lexa estaba en la habitación con Fox, después de arropar a sus hijas y despedirse de ellas, ambas chicas se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Aden, quien esperaba sentado en el borde de la cama.

-¿No vas a dormir? –Lexa entró a la habitación, seguida de Clarke, ambas se sentaron a cada lado de su hijo, quien se había encogido de hombros como respuesta.- De acuerdo, entonces hablemos de lo que sucede. –Aden, quien estaba observando el suelo de su habitación, levantó la vista para mirar a su madre.- Tú no las empujaste, ¿verdad? –Aden parecía dudar de aquello, y después de unos minutos de mantenerse en silencio, negó con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

-Quería ver si me castigaban –Respondió en un susurro bajando la mirada

-¿Por qué quieres que lo hagamos? –Clarke estaba comenzando a molestarse, no con su hijo, pero no entendía porqué él quería que aquello sucediera, porqué mentía.- Puedes decirnos lo que quieras.

-¿Ustedes me quieren? –Preguntó para sorpresa de ambas mujeres, quienes se observaron sorprendidas.

-Cariño, ¿alguna vez te hicimos sentir eso? –Clarke se había arrodillado frente a su hijo, mientras que Lexa pasaba su mano por la espalda de él.- Aden, mírame –Los ojos azules brillosos del niño se posaron en los azules de su madre.- Nosotras te amamos, a ti y a tus hermanas, son nuestra vida. –Clarke sabía exactamente lo que sentía por sus hijos, amor y adoración por ellos, pero sentía que las palabras en esos momentos no bastaban para hacerle notar a Aden que aquello era cierto.

-Aden –El niño levantó la mirada para observar a Lexa, quien lo miraba sonriente.- Ustedes son nuestra luz, los vamos a amar siempre…

-Un compañero dijo que cuando te castigan, es porque te quieren –Interrumpió Aden, intercambiando la mirada entre sus madres.

-Cariño, los padres siempre quieren a sus hijos, no importa lo que suceda. Y si castigamos es porque hicieron algo que no debían, que estaba mal o que podrían salir lastimados. –Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Aden.

-Entonces, ¿ustedes si me quieren? –Preguntó con algo de duda, Clarke sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Nosotras te amamos. –Aden se abrazó a sus madres, quienes correspondieron el abrazo y depositaron un beso en la cabeza del rubio.- Será mejor que vayamos a dormir –Una vez que lo arroparon, las dos se dirigieron a la puerta.

-Yo también las amo –Una sonrisa se dibujó en ambos rostros. Clarke suspiró, la duda que había tenido horas atrás se había disipado por completo, ambas estaban haciendo un buen trabajo, ella siempre había creído que la base de toda familia era el amor, y en esa casa había de sobra.

Sintió las manos de su esposa sobre su cintura, y un beso en su cuello, por su parte acarició el vientre de Lexa, su nuevo hijo era prueba de todo el amor que los cinco se tenían, porque para Lexa y Clarke, lo primordial en esa vida era que sus hijos fuesen felices, y ambas estaban seguras, no sólo de la felicidad de aquellas tres luces, sino también de la felicidad de la otra.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! No soy muy buena escribiendo los N/A por eso siempre digo lo mismo, aunque cierto.**_  
 _ **Con respecto al capítulo, además de que espero que les haya gustado, espero que se hayan enamorado de estos tres pequeños. Primero con los regalos sorpresa para Clarke por su cumpleaños y después con los disfraces. Con respecto a eso quiero aclarar que nada tiene que ver con las series que están dando, amo DC por lo que no encontré mejores disfraces para los tres, aunque dejé afuera a Zatanna sobre todo, que junto a Wonder Woman son mis favoritas.  
Saliendo un poco de eso, puede que en unos caps veamos algo más con respecto a DC, es que mi lado DC fan me obliga a poner algo con respecto a eso, como en la primera parte donde Clarke finalmente tiene la moneda de Dos Caras (Harvey Dent).  
Ya que a Sabri le encanta molestarme con respecto a que Fox es mi favorita, estoy mostrando más sobre Jessica y Aden, porque amo a los tres.  
Se que hasta el momento no están apareciendo muchos personajes, la idea es enfocarme más en ellos cinco, pero eso no quiere decir que no vayan a aparecer.  
Como siempre, gracias a quienes leen, y a quienes se toman el tiempo ya sea de votar o de comentar. Espero que la historia esté siendo del agrado de ustedes. Perdón por las faltas de ortografía o los errores que pueda llegar a tener.**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo miércoles.  
Twitter: Maiteshd**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPÍTULO TRES: Ecografía**_

Un golpe fuerte en la puerta hizo que Clarke se sobresaltara, se sentó en la cama cuando volvió a escucharlo, su mirada azul se encontró con los verdes ojos de su esposa, los cuales mostraban temor, seguramente lo mismo que estaban mostrando los suyos en esos momentos.

-¡Mami! –Escucharon que el golpe era acompañado por aquel grito de su hija, rápidamente ambas salieron de la cama.

Si algo habían aprendido durante sus primeros años en los que Aden era un bebe, era a dormir vestidas, ya que tendrían situaciones como esas o en las que sus hijos querrían dormir con ellas. Tomaron sus batas, colocándoselas mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta, la cual volvía a sonar seguido del llamado de su hija nuevamente.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Clarke después de abrir la puerta y encontrarse a su hija, la sonrisa de Fox hizo que, tanto Clarke como Lexa, sintieran que el alma les regresaba al cuerpo.

-¡Está nevando! –Sonrió emocionada, sus ojos verdes brillaban de emoción, como si en su corta vida nunca hubiese visto aquella maravilla. Como se dio cuenta que ninguna de sus madres decía nada, tomó sus manos y las guió hasta su habitación.- ¡Vamos! –Fox soltó las manos de sus madres y se dirigió a la ventana de su habitación, señalando por esta.

-¿Y se puede saber qué hace Nala acá? –Clarke observaba a su hija, quien lentamente se giró para mirar a la rubia, Lexa por su parte optó por fijar su mirada a través del vidrio, observando el jardín de su casa cubierto de blanco.

-Es que afuera hace frío, mami –La castaña se acercó a su madre y tomó su mano para guiarla hasta la ventana, ya que se había quedado a medio entrar en la habitación.- Cae nieve –Dijo señalando el vidrio nuevamente.

-Cariño, sé que hace frío, pero habíamos quedado que Nala se quedaba abajo –Clarke sintió como la perra se acercaba a ella, y refregaba su cabeza contra la pierna de la rubia, quien entendió a la perfección lo que quería. Clarke estiró su mano y acarició con gusto la cabeza de Nala, Lexa observó aquello a través del reflejo del vidrio, y sonrió al verla.

-Abajo también hace frío –Fox se encogió de hombros, y Clarke negó con la cabeza divertida. -¿Viste como cae la nieve? –Preguntó la niña nuevamente, Clarke se inclinó para tomarla en brazos y se acercó a la ventana. Lexa pasó su brazo por la cintura de Clarke, acercándola más a su cuerpo.- ¿Podemos hacer chocolate caliente? –Fox recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Clarke, observando la nieve caer.

Aquel acto de la naturaleza era normal, pero Fox amaba ver caer la nieve, y siempre que eso sucedía sus ojos brillaban de alegría, para ella el invierno era su estación favorita, mientras que Jessica amaba la primavera, porque era cuando las flores florecían, y Aden adoraba el verano, sobre todo si podía jugar con agua.

Clarke dejó a Fox en el suelo, la niña salió corriendo primero hacia la habitación de su hermana, con intenciones de despertarla, Nala salió detrás de ella, moviendo la cola emocionada, la rubia no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Admite que te encariñaste –Clarke se giró para observar el rostro de su esposa, y como respuesta se encogió de hombros.- Era inevitable que eso sucediera, cariño –Lexa depositó un casto beso en los labios de la rubia, quien le correspondió gustosa.

-¡Jess! ¡Despierta! –Las dos habían salido de la habitación para dirigirse hacia sus hijos, observaron a Fox zarandear a su hermana para que esta despertara.

-Cariño, despacio –Lexa se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa, la niña se encogió de hombros y volvió a mover a Jessica con un poco de brusquedad, hasta que pudo ver la mirada adormilada de su hermana mayor.

-¡Jess! Está nevando –Fox se había subido a la cama de su hermana y había comenzado a dar pequeños saltos.

-Fox, bájate –Se quejó la rubia, girándose para intentar continuar durmiendo. Lexa las observaba con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. En ese momento Aden entraba a la habitación con una sonrisa, seguido de Clarke, el rubio se acercó a su hermana y mientras la menor continuaba saltando, él movía a Jessica.- Aden –Se quejaba intentando que ambos la dejaran dormir.

-Mamá hará chocolate caliente –Escucharon que le susurró al oído. Jessica se sentó en la cama, bufando mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, algo típico de Clarke que hizo brillar la mirada verde de Lexa.

Lexa se dirigió a la cocina, junto al resto de su familia, ella era la encargada de preparar el desayuno, y Clarke colocaba las cosas sobre la mesa con ayuda de sus hijos. En cuanto terminaron, los tres se quedaron en el comedor, por su parte, Clarke se dirigió a la cocina para ayudar a Lexa.

-Pensé que ellos podrían venir con nosotras –Comentó Clarke pasando sus manos por la cintura de Lexa, abrazándola por detrás, metió sus manos bajo la bata y remera del pijama, acariciando el vientre.- Podríamos tomarnos el día hoy –Clarke recargó su mentón en el hombro de Lexa, quien se giró para observarla con una sonrisa, sentía las delicadas y pequeñas caricias que su esposa hacia sobre su vientre, Lexa posó sus labios en la mejilla de Clarke y luego asintió con la cabeza, para regresar a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Mami –Las dos se giraron para observar a Jessica, quien se acercaba a ellas con el puño cerrado.- Se me cayó –Comentó sonriendo mientras abría su mano para mostrarles que tenía el diente sobre su palma y una pequeña ventanita en su boca. Clarke se acercó a su hija sonriendo.

-Lo vamos a guardar… –Comentó mientras lo tomaba.- …y esta noche lo vamos a poner bajo la almohada –Jessica, sin dejar de sonreír, asintió con la cabeza. Clarke salió de la cocina junto a su hija, para hacer efectivamente lo que le había dicho, guardar el diente hasta en la noche.

La niña estaba emocionada, le había mostrado a sus dos hermanos que le faltaba el diente, ansiosa por recibir el dinero a cambio del diente. Fox le había dicho que comprara dulces con el dinero, pero ella tenía otros planes para aquello, aunque por el momento tenía que guardarlo y esperar a que el invierno pasara.

* * *

-Dejen sus mochilas –Después de haber terminado de desayunar, se vistieron para comenzar el día, esa mañana ellas tendrían una ecografía, la primera de aquel embarazo, por lo que las dos habían decidido que le darían la opción a sus hijos de ir con ellas o quedarse en casa de Becca, después de todo la mujer era quien se había ofrecido a cuidarlos siempre que necesitaran.

-¿Faltaremos a la escuela? –Preguntó Aden observando a Clarke, antes de que la rubia pudiera responder, Lexa se acercó a ellos, lista para salir de la casa.

-Hoy tenemos la ecografía…-Respondió Lexa con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es eso, mami? –Preguntó sonriendo Jessica, quien no se daba cuenta que se veía adorable con un diente menos.

-La ecografía te muestra al bebé –Respondió Clarke observando a su hija con seriedad.- Podremos verlo a través de un monitor. –Continuó contando la rubia, y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver que su hija arrugaba la frente sin comprender.

-¿Un monitor? ¿Cómo hacen eso? –Jessica era demasiado curiosa, eso hacía que siempre formulara las preguntas o las dudas que tenía sobre algún tema, como en ese momento, tanto Lexa como Clarke sabían que preguntaría hasta lograr entender lo que quería.

-¿Qué les parece si vienen con nosotras? –Los tres niños se observaron entre ellos, para después asentir con la cabeza.- Hay que abrigarse primero.

Una vez que estuvieron todos listos, se dirigieron al auto, como siempre era Clarke quien conducía, al menos desde que se habían enterado de que Lexa estaba embarazada, a pesar de que la castaña no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso, siempre la rubia terminaba ganando.

Se dirigieron directamente hasta el hospital, además de tener la consulta con su doctora, también tenían que ir para ver el pequeño corte que llevaba Fox sobre el pómulo, desde que aquello había sucedido la niña iba feliz sabiendo que terminaría con una cicatriz. Clarke podía observar por el espejo retrovisor a Jessica jugando con su lengua y la pequeña abertura que tenía por falta de su diente.

En cuanto llegaron al hospital, Clarke aparcó el auto y los cinco se dirigieron a la recepción, la rubia ya había hablado con su madre por aquella cita, acordando que Abby le quitaría la venda a su hija, ya que la mujer había sido quien había estado atenta a aquel corte.

-¡Abuela! –En cuanto entraron al hospital, Jessica corrió hacia su abuela, quien nuevamente las esperaba en la recepción, Clarke sonrió al ver que tanto Aden como Fox se acercaban a ellos.- Mira, se me salió el diente –Escucharon que la niña le decía, para después sonreír y pasar su lengua por el hueco que le había quedado.

-Entonces el ratón vendrá esta noche –Comentó la mujer sonriente, la niña asintió sin borrar aquella sonrisa.- ¿Les parece si vamos al consultorio? –Después de asentir con la cabeza, y saludar a la mujer, los seis se dirigieron al consultorio.

Mientras caminaban por los blancos pasillos del hospital, los tres niños iban saludando a las personas que pasaban por allí y se acercaban a ellos, la mayoría los había visto por fotos, Abby en su consultorio tenía demasiados retratos de sus familiares, sobre todo de sus nietos. A los niños, les encantaba ser el centro de atención, y estaban amando conversar con cualquiera del personal del hospital.

La llegada al consultorio había sido más larga de lo normal, aunque Clarke o Lexa intentaban que sus hijos dejaran trabajar a las personas, siempre estaban haciendo alguna pregunta o simplemente sonreían escuchando lo que tuvieran que decir.

-¿Me sacarás la venda? –Preguntó Fox con una sonrisa a su abuela.- ¿Mami me subes? –Clarke tomó a su hija y la sentó sobre la camilla, acto seguido tomó en brazos a Jessica y la sentó al lado de su hija. Aden por su parte, se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio.

-Iremos a ver al bebe –Comentó Jessica con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que Abby sonriera al ver el rostro de confusión de su nieta. La mujer se acercó a Fox, para quitarle la venda y que estuviera todo bien, a pesar de que aquello podrían haberlo hecho alguna de sus madres, la niña sólo había dejado que su abuela fuese quien la revisara.- ¿Vendrás abuela? –Jessica observaba atenta lo que su abuela hacía con su hermana.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió la posible respuesta de la mujer, Clarke se acercó a abrir, ya que su madre aún estaba un poco ocupada. Para cualquier persona hubiese sido una sorpresa encontrarse a quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta, pero a Clarke algo le decía que aquello no era ninguna casualidad. Becca sonrió al ver a su nuera, y después de saludarse ambas entraron.

-¡Abuela! –Fox exclamó al ver a Becca.- Tengo una cicatriz y a Jess se le cayó el diente –La aludida sonrió volviendo a pasar su lengua por el lugar donde le faltaba el diente.- ¿También vienes a ver al bebé?

-¿Sabremos si es niño o niña? –Aden quien se había mantenido en silencio hasta el momento, preguntó observando a cada una de las mujeres. Lexa se acercó a su hijo, y se sentó en la silla de al lado.

-Todavía no cariño –Respondió la mujer con una leve sonrisa, Aden suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, recargando su espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla. Lexa se giró para observar a su madre, quien se encogió de hombros imaginando lo que su hija tenía que decirle. -Está bien que ustedes se cuenten las cosas, pero sería agradable que también se enteraran por nosotras. –Clarke asintió con la cabeza, mostrando conformidad con su esposa.

-Yo no le dije lo del embarazo –Intentó excusarse Abby. Lo cierto era, que con el paso del tiempo, las dos mujeres se habían hecho muy amigas, así como Ontari y Harper después del nacimiento de Aden, cuando podían salían a almorzar, sólo ellas o con Marcus y Gustus, también aprovechaban mucho tiempo llevando a sus nietos a algún lugar, o simplemente a sus propias casas mientras ellas conversaban y se ponían al día, según lo que habían comentado.

-Lo del embarazo no, pero sí lo de la ecografía –Abby se encogió de hombros como respuesta, y antes de poder hablar Clarke continuó.- De todos modos, las dos pueden venir –Comentó la rubia negando divertida.

* * *

-Muy bien –La doctora terminaba de llenar unos papeles, Lexa ya se encontraba recostada en la camilla, a su lado estaban sus hijos y su esposa, ansiosos por saber lo que iban a ver a través del monitor. En cuanto habían llegado, Jessica había hecho todas las preguntas que se le habían cruzado por la cabeza, pero Clarke estaba segura que su hija tendría muchas más por hacer. Lexa se levantó la camisa, dejando expuesto su vientre, la doctora colocó el gel sobre su piel y la castaña cerró los ojos al sentir el frío de aquel líquido, Clarke colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su esposa, y en cuanto Lexa abrió los ojos sus miradas se conectaron, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en ambos rostros.

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó Jessica observando a su madre.

-Es un gel –La respuesta vino de la doctora, quien observaba a la niña con una sonrisa, después de todo aquella mujer había sido quien había ayudado a sus madres a dar a luz.- Sirve para poder ver al bebe –La mujer llevó el transductor hasta el vientre de Lexa, apretó un poco y comenzó a moverlo para buscar al bebé.- ¿Ves? Ahí está –Dijo la doctora con una sonrisa observando a Jessica, y con su mano libre señaló el monitor.

-¿Se puede saber si es niño o niña? –Preguntó Aden con un pequeño brillo en los ojos, a pesar de que sus madres le habían dicho que para eso faltaba, él necesitaba escucharlo de la doctora.

-No, todavía falta para saberlo –Aden suspiró resignado, no estaba siendo muy paciente con eso de esperar para conocer el sexo del bebe, y esperaba que fuese un hermano y no una hermana, el rubio estaba decidido a enseñarle todo lo que sabía sobre superhéroes, sobre sus caricaturas favoritas y ayudarlo en lo que fuese necesario, además de poder jugar con él y no sentirse el único varón de la familia, pero también sabía que si fuese una niña, como bien había dicho su madre, el estaría con ella.- Ese es el sonido del latido del corazón –Sus pensamientos se habían visto interrumpidos, y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico al escuchar aquel sonido.

Clarke colocó su mano libre sobre el hombro de su hijo, y le dio un ligero apretón, Aden levantó la vista para observar a su madre y una sonrisa se dibujó en ambos rostros, la rubia supo en ese mismo momento que a su hijo ya no le importaba demasiado el sexo del bebé, aquel sonido había hecho brillar los ojos azules del niño.

-Yo no veo nada –Jessica se cruzó de brazos mientras suspiraba, por su parte, Fox giraba su cabeza, de un lado hacia el otro, intentando entender lo que el monitor le mostraba, y suspiró resignada al no entender tampoco.

-Sólo es gris y negro –Comentó la menor mientras entrecerraba los ojos intentando entender lo que veía en el monitor. - Es muy chiquito –Susurró sorprendida, después de que la doctora le indicara donde estaba el bebé.

La doctora limpió el gel, y mientras Lexa se acomodaba la ropa, imprimó la ecografía para entregársela a las mujeres, después de programar la siguiente cita y despedirse de la doctora, se retiraron para continuar con su día. Abby tenía que quedarse en el hospital ya que estaba en horario laboral, mientras Becca decidió acompañarlos a la casa.

* * *

Una risa se escuchó en la sala, que fue seguida de dos más, mientras los tres se encontraban decorando el árbol de Navidad, Clarke y Lexa conversaban en la cocina, la rubia preparaba la cena, y la castaña la ayudaba en lo que necesitara o simplemente se quedaba allí, observando a su esposa.

Lexa se acercó a Clarke, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de su esposa, depositó un beso en la mejilla de la rubia, para después recargar la mandíbula en su hombro. Por su parte, Clarke se inclinó para depositar un beso en la mejilla de Lexa, la castaña sabía que desde que había fallecido la abuela de Clarke, en aquellas fechas era cuando la rubia más la extrañaba.

-¿Quieres hacer algo especial? –Clarke sonrió, aunque intentaba no ponerse triste, Lexa siempre terminaba por darse cuenta e intentaba animarla, algo que Clarke agradecía mucho. Clarke terminó de cortar las últimas verduras, y después de limpiarse las manos se giró para abrazar a su esposa.- Aunque si quieres podríamos ver alguna película, tomar chocolate caliente.- Lexa se acercó más a Clarke, llevando sus labios hasta la oreja de la rubia.- O cuando los niños se duerman, tú y yo… -Dejó la frase sin terminar, en su lugar apretó con sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja de su esposa, logrando arrancarle un pequeño gemido.

-Cariño –Susurró Clarke, sintiendo los labios de Lexa bajar hasta su cuello.- Si dormimos solas ten por seguro que si –Clarke aferró sus manos a la cintura de Lexa, sintiendo los suaves labios de su esposa en su cuello.

-Ten por seguro que dormiremos solas –Susurró Lexa, llevó sus labios hasta los de la rubia, depositando un casto beso en ellos, Clarke correspondió el beso justo cuando volvían a escuchar las risas de sus hijos.

-Aden, trae la cámara –Las dos se observaron al escuchar la voz de Jessica, seguido de una risita de Fox y los pasos de Aden subiendo por la escalera. Dejaron las cosas donde estaban, y ambas se dirigieron hacia la sala, para encontrarse con sus hijas junto a Nala.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –La voz de Lexa alertó a sus hijas, quienes estaban de espaldas a ellas, ambas niñas se miraron y luego se giraron para sonreírles a sus madres. En ese momento Aden regresaba con la cámara, y la sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro se fue borrando lentamente.

Clarke y Lexa se observaron, para luego observar a cada uno de sus hijos y a su mascota, aquel año habían decidido, por pedido de sus hijos, que el árbol estuviese decorado con adornos de Mickey, pero el árbol estaba completamente vacío, mientras que Nala llevaba el gorro de Mickey sobre su cabeza, varios adornos con forma de la cara del ratón colgaban de sus orejas, una guirnalda roja recorría su cuerpo, y en el collar colgaba una campana, por su parte, Jessica y Fox llevaban colgadas de sus orejas algunos adornos, una guirnalda cada una como si fuese una bufanda, y Aden llevaba sólo la guirnalda alrededor de su cuello.

-Yo creí que sólo teníamos un árbol –Comentó con una sonrisa Clarke.- Dame la cámara. –Aden le tendió la cámara a su madre, y la rubia con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que se acercara a sus hermanas.- Creo que ya tendremos la foto de Navidad –Clarke tomó varias fotografías a sus hijos, quienes salían haciendo algunas caras junto a una Nala, que lo único que hacía era sacar la lengua para la foto.

-Ahora, ¿qué les parece si mejor decoramos el árbol? –Lexa se acercó a sus hijos, y en ese momento Clarke aprovechó para tomar algunas fotografías más.

-Mami, pero a Nala le queda lindo –Comentó una sonriente Jessica, por su parte, Fox asentía con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Y a ustedes también les queda lindo, pero los adornos son para el árbol –Lexa se arrodilló frente a sus hijos, momento que Aden aprovechó para colocarle una guirnalda alrededor de su cuello, y Clarke no desaprovechó la oportunidad para volver a tomar una fotografía.

-Mami, a ti también te queda lindo –Comentó sonriendo Fox.

-Creo que mami es la única que no tiene –Lexa se había inclinado para susurrarle a sus hijos aquello, Jessica tomó una guirnalda y se acercó hasta Clarke, quien sonreía al ver la intención de su hija, la rubia se inclinó y su hija colocó la guirnalda alrededor de su cuello.

Clarke dejó la cámara a un lado, los cinco entre risas decoraron el árbol, los tres habían pedido que esa Navidad agregaran una bota a la chimenea, para el bebé que Lexa llevaba en el vientre, por lo que así lo hicieron. Una vez estuvo todo decorado y acomodado, Clarke continuó preparando la cena, para después ver alguna película en familia mientras bebían chocolate caliente.

Cuando las dos quisieron darse cuenta, Fox descansaba su cabeza sobre el regazo de Lexa mientras que Jessica en el de Clarke, ambas niñas se habían dormido, y al ver a Aden supieron que al chico no le faltaba mucho para también entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

-Acompaña a Aden, yo las llevaré. –Clarke con cuidado se puso de pie, se inclinó frente a Lexa y tomó primero a Fox en brazos, de esa manera la castaña podría levantarse sin despertar a su hija, quien se abrazó al cuello de la rubia.

Lexa sabía que lo mejor era hacerle caso a la rubia, si esa noche buscaba algo más que sólo dormir, lo mejor era no hacerla enojar, por lo que después de que ella subiera con Fox en brazos, Lexa y Aden la siguieron hasta la habitación del chico.

-Te espero en la habitación –Susurró Lexa cuando pasó junto a Clarke, quien regresaba a la sala para ir en busca de Jessica.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, el tener hijos no les impedía tener intimidad, las dos siempre se habían cuidado demasiado con respecto a eso. Clarke llevó a su hija hasta su habitación, una vez la recostó en la cama y la arropó se dirigió a la propia, donde su esposa la esperaba.

Clarke sonrió al entrar a la habitación y ver que su esposa no había perdido el tiempo, estaba casi desnuda si no fuese por la única prenda que cubría su parte íntima baja, Lexa devolvió aquella sonrisa con un encogimiento de hombros, y como respuesta la rubia también comenzó a desvestirse.

-Necesito tu cuerpo desnudo junto al mío ahora –Comentó Lexa completamente desnuda desde la cama, las suaves sábanas cubrían su cuerpo y soltó una pequeña risita cuando escuchó suspirar a Clarke.- De verdad Clarke, no me hagas ir por ti –Clarke se terminó de quitar la única prenda que le quedaba y se sentó en la cama.

-Si tuviésemos todo el tiempo del mundo, haría que me rogaras –Clarke levantó las sábanas y se recostó junto a su esposa, quien sonreía triunfante agradeciendo que justamente eso no tuvieran, que el tiempo fuese limitado.

-Que bueno que no lo tenemos –Susurró Lexa antes de unir sus labios con los de Clarke.

Clarke sonrió contra los labios de la castaña, recibiendo el cuerpo de su esposa sobre el propio, llevó sus manos hasta la cintura de Lexa, mientras que esta tenía las propias acunando el rostro de la rubia, intensificó el beso cuando su muslo friccionó la entrepierna de la rubia, ganando un gemido de parte de ambas.

Con el tiempo habían aprendido a ser silenciosas, sobre todo cuando sus hijos estaban en la casa. Clarke volvió a gemir contra los labios de Lexa, cuando ésta nuevamente friccionó su muslo contra la entrepierna de su esposa. Clarke acarició con la yema de sus dedos la espalda de Lexa, quien había comenzado a bajar sus manos hasta acunar ambos pechos, brindándoles la atención que requerían, acarició, masajeó y apretó sus pechos hasta que sus pezones estuvieron erectos. Por su parte, Clarke movía sus caderas intentando conseguir más de aquella fricción que Lexa se había negado a darle.

Separaron sus labios por falta de aire, sus pechos bajaban y subían de forma sincronizada debido a sus respiraciones agitadas, Clarke volvió a buscar aquella fricción, y al no obtener respuesta abrió los ojos para encontrarse a una sonriente castaña, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, y la rubia suspiró frustrada al darse cuenta que aunque hubiese tenido el tiempo para hacerla rogar, ella misma habría perdido la paciencia.

Giró sobre la cama, dejando a Lexa debajo de ella, y logrando por fin aquel deseo de sentir su muslo contra el sexo de su esposa. Llevó sus manos a un lado del cuerpo de Lexa, y se irguió sólo un poco, no queriendo recargar el peso total de su cuerpo sobre Lexa, a Lexa se le podía notar un pequeño bulto en su vientre, y Clarke sabía que tenía que tener el mayor cuidado. Movió sus caderas, volviendo a friccionar sus cuerpos, arrancando bajos gemidos por parte de ambas.

Lexa suspiró y giró nuevamente, para quedar ella sobre la rubia, sus manos recorriendo sus cuerpos, sus respiraciones agitadas, primero fue Clarke en llevar su mano hasta el centro de su esposa, estimulando aquel pequeño botón de placer, Lexa la imitó y como si de una coreografía se tratara, juntas introdujeron dos dedos en la otra. Sus manos se movían en un perfecto compás, y unieron sus labios para acallar aquellos gemidos, ahogándolos en los labios de la otra.

No eran necesarias las palabras, un gesto, una caricia, un beso, una mirada, eso era lo único que bastaba para que ambas supieran lo que sentían, los "te amo" se esparcían por el aire sin necesidad de ser pronunciados, la conexión que tenían se podía notar en sus ojos, ambas podían jurar que veían su alma reflejada en los ojos que la miraban con adoración y amor.

Como si de algo planeado se tratase, al mismo tiempo curvaron sus dedos dentro de la otra, para tocar aquel punto exacto que hacía que ambos cuerpos se liberaran, llegando juntas al orgasmo. Lexa comenzó a dejar besos perezosos sobre el rostro de Clarke, sus labios, la mandíbula, su cuello, y cuando sus respiraciones se normalizaron se hizo a un lado para recostarse sobre el colchón.

-¿Estás bien? –La voz de Clarke había sonado ronca, la rubia tuvo que tragar para quitar aquella sensación de tener su garganta seca. Lexa se giró para recargar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Clarke, pasando una de sus manos por la cintura de su esposa, mientras que esta pasaba su brazo alrededor del cuerpo de la castaña para abrazarla.

-Perfecta –Susurró con una sonrisa, dejando un beso sobre la piel desnuda de la rubia.- ¿Podemos quedarnos unos minutos así antes de vestirnos? –Clarke sonrió y depositó un casto beso en la frente de la castaña.

-Todo el tiempo que quieras –Clarke aferró su brazo al cuerpo de Lexa, acercándola al suyo lo más que pudiera.

-Creí que no teníamos demasiado tiempo –Bromeó Lexa, ganándose un pequeño golpe con el dedo sobre su hombro.

Clarke dejó salir una pequeña risita, y cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel momento que ambas estaban compartiendo, de aquel momento en donde se habían demostrado nuevamente el amor que se profesaban, el amor que se brindaban. Lexa tomó aire, aspirando el aroma de Clarke, y sonrió al ver que en todos aquellos años, no había cambiado en absolutamente nada, seguía teniendo aquel aroma que tanto amaba, aquel aroma que se había vuelto su favorito con el paso de los días que la había conocido.

Los minutos pasaron, y antes de que alguna de las dos pudiera dormirse, Clarke se separó de Lexa para ir por algo de ropa que ponerse, ambas se vistieron con unas camisetas y unos cortos shorts, después de regresar a la cama, se abrazaron para juntas entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola! Perdón por demorarme en subir el capítulo, en mi defensa en Argentina todavía sigue siendo Miércoles jajaja  
_** ** _La idea de la decoración del árbol y de Nala, salió gracias a que mi hermana decidió este año decorar el de mi casa con cosas de Mickey, y el año pasado mi hermano decoró a nuestra perra, la cual Nala está inspirada, les dejaría las fotos pero acá no se puede, en todo caso seguro que las suba a twitter, por si a alguno le interesa verlas.  
_** ** _Como siempre digo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, perdón por las faltas de ortografía o gramaticales que podría llegar a tener. Y gracias a quienes leen, a quienes votan y a quienes comentan._**

 ** _Twitter: Maiteshd_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPÍTULO CUATRO: En familia**_

-¿Podemos hornear galletas? –Jessica se acercó a Lexa, quien estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala, observando a sus hijos jugar. La rubia se sentó a su lado observando a su madre, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la niña.- ¿No tienes antojo de galletas? –Lexa sonrió al ver que todavía le faltaba el diente.

-Sólo si son con forma de Navidad –Respondió la castaña, ganándose un pequeño abrazo por parte de su hija, quien se dirigió a la cocina. Lexa sintió unas manos posarse sobre su hombro, que se fueron moviendo por su cuerpo hasta abrazarla, Clarke apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro de Lexa, después de depositar un beso sobre la mejilla de esta.

-Así que tienes antojo de galletas–Lexa se giró para observar la sonrisa de su esposa, quien se inclinó para depositar un casto beso en sus labios.- ¿Fue tu idea o la de ella? –Preguntó alzando una ceja, Lexa soltó una pequeña risita.

-Mami, ¿van a hacer galletas? –Fox se acercaba a Clarke con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.- ¿Puedo ayudar? –Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras juntaba sus palmas, entrelazaba sus dedos y los llevaba debajo del mentón.

-Claro que sí, cariño –Clarke se irguió, separándose de su esposa, quien observaba a su hija con una leve sonrisa.

Unos minutos más tarde, los cinco se encontraban en la cocina, Jessica y Fox sentadas en los taburetes de la isla esperando que sus madres les alcanzaran las cosas, habían decidido que serían ellos quienes harían las galletas, y cada uno elegiría la forma que quisiera. Lexa repartió un bol a cada una de sus hijas, Aden había dicho que no quería hacer galletas y prefería tomar las fotografías, mientras Clarke colocaba los ingredientes dentro, listos para que las dos los comenzaran a mezclar.

-Yo puedo sola, mami –Clarke había tenido intenciones de ayudar a Fox, pero la niña, en cuanto notó que su madre iba a meter sus manos dentro, se lo impidió. Clarke depositó un casto beso en el cabeza de su hija y se acercó a Lexa, quien estaba en medio de ambas niñas.

-¿Podemos llevarlas a la casa de la abuela? –Jessica estaba concentrada mezclando los ingredientes dentro del bol, su ceño fruncido cada vez que tenía que hacer presión para mezclar bien las cosas.

-Claro. –Clarke abrazó por la cintura a Lexa, pasando su mano bajo la ropa de la castaña, acariciando su vientre. Lexa sonrió llevando sus dedos índices hasta la harina, y cuando estuvieron blancos, los acercó a los rostros de sus hijas.

-Tienen harina –Comentó con una sonrisa mientras tocaba sus narices, haciendo que ambas dejaran lo que estaban haciendo para observarse.

-Tú también tienes –Jessica llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de Lexa, dejando marcada en ella la pequeña palma. Aden tomó una fotografía, y después comenzó a reír al ver el rostro de su madre.

-Clarke, se está riendo de mi –Protestó Lexa como si fuese una niña, Clarke negó con la cabeza divertida, se puso un poco de harina en la mano y la pasó por la frente de Aden.- Gracias cariño –Lexa acunó el rostro de Clarke entre sus manos para depositar un beso en sus labios y cuando se separó, sus hijos comenzaron a reír, la castaña había dejado harina en su rostro.

Clarke entrecerró sus ojos, observando a su esposa quien sonreía y le sacaba la lengua, pero cuando menos lo esperó, el rojo de su lengua se volvió blanco. Ahora era Clarke quien reía, y Aden observaba atento a Lexa, temiendo que lo fuesen a regañar, pero el niño recibió la harina sobre su cara por parte de sus dos hermanas. Clarke aprovechó el momento para fotografiar a los cuatro con harina en el rostro, Aden la cara completa, Lexa la lengua y, Jessica y Fox las narices.

-Será mejor que sigamos con las galletas. –Clarke limpió el rostro de su hijo y después se acercó a su esposa, quien estaba frente al lavabo para enjuagarse la harina de la boca.- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó intentando ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir, Lexa observó a Clarke de reojo.- Ni te enojes, que fuiste tú quien comenzó todo –Aclaró Clarke recibiendo como respuesta un suspiro de la castaña.

-Lo siento, mami –Aden se había colocado al lado de Lexa.- Creí que ibas a cerrar la boca –Se encogió de hombros, y Clarke apretó sus labios, intentando volver a ocultar aquella sonrisa.

-Estoy bien cariño, no te preocupes –Lo intentó tranquilizar, y depositó un beso en la mejilla del niño. Aden sonrió y regresó a tomar la cámara.- De verdad estoy bien –Comentó la castaña observando a su esposa.

Después de que las dos niñas terminaran de amasar, aceptando la ayuda de sus madres, y que Aden continuara tomando fotos, Clarke ayudó a sus hijas a estirar la maza para que ellas pudieran darle la forma que quisieran, mientras que Lexa preparaba chocolate caliente y lavaba lo que se había ensuciado.

* * *

Esa noche se reunirían en casa de los Woods, a pedido de los niños llevaron, no sólo las galletas sino también la cámara porque Aden los quería retratar a todos. Abby junto a Marcus, y Harper junto a Bryan también asistirían a la cena de esa noche, para cuando ellos llegaron, Lincoln, Abby y Marcus ya se encontraban en la casa.

Aden llevaba la cámara colgada de su cuello, esperando cualquier momento para tomar alguna fotografía. Unas semanas atrás, el niño le había enseñado a Indra, la socia y amiga de su madre, el álbum que Clarke le había ayudado a armar, la mujer le había dicho que aquellas fotografías eran excelentes, y que esperaba que continuara con aquello, para en un futuro, cuando sea profesional, poder exponerlas.

-¿Entonces cuando será? –Lincoln hablaba con Lexa, los dos recargados sobre el marco de la puerta, uno de cada lado, observando a los tres niños que jugaban en la sala. Clarke se encontraba junto a su madre y Becca en la cocina, preparando las cosas para esa noche.

-En enero, ¿irás? –Preguntó girando su cabeza para observar a su hermano.

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo –Respondió dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a la castaña, quien le respondió con una sonrisa más pronunciada. Ambos volvieron a posar la vista en los tres niños que jugaban, pero Lexa volvió a girar su rostro al sentir unos brazos rodeando su cintura. Lincoln se acercó a sus sobrinos, dándole un poco de privacidad a la pareja.

Lexa se movió para recargar su espalda contra el marco, mientras que Clarke se posicionó frente a ella, abrazándola por la cintura y recargando su rostro contra el pecho de Lexa, la castaña pasó sus manos abrazando a la rubia, y después de depositar un beso en la coronilla de Clarke, recargó su mejilla en ella, para observar a sus hijos.

Lincoln sonrió al ver la manera tan perfecta que tenían las dos de sincronizarse, aquellos pequeños gestos mostraban lo felices que ambas estaban. El chico había estado presente en sus vidas desde que ambas habían comenzado a salir, le encantaba ver a su hermana feliz, sobre todo después de lo sucedido hacía casi diez años atrás.

Lexa levantó la vista y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, sin separar su cuerpo del de su esposa, poco a poco la fue guiando hasta situarse justo en medio del umbral, la rubia separó su rostro del cuerpo de Lexa, mientras se dejaba guiar, y en cuanto se detuvieron ambas levantaron la mirada para encontrarse debajo de un muérdago.

Bajaron la mirada sin borrar las sonrisas de sus rostros, sin esperar un segundo más, ambas se inclinaron hacia adelante para poder unir sus labios. El beso era lento y suave, Clarke aferró sus manos a la cintura de su esposa, y esta subió sus manos hasta aferrarlas detrás de la nuca de la rubia. Comenzaron a sentir un pequeño destello de luz, el cual se apagaba y se prendía, sonrieron contra los labios de la otra.

-Lincoln –Se quejó la castaña mientras giraba su rostro para observar a su hermano, pero en lugar de encontrarse con la mirada de este, se encontró con la de un sonriente rubio que se encogía de hombros.

-El tío Lincoln me dijo –Se excusó el niño mientras lo señalaba, ambas chicas se giraron para observar al mayor, quien se encogía de hombros de forma despreocupada.

-Sólo fue una broma. –Justo en ese momento el llamado a la puerta se hizo presente.- Salvado por la campana –Bromeó mientras iba a recibir a los invitados.

Clarke volvió a unir sus labios con su esposa, aprovechando el momento que Aden había seguido a Lincoln para abrir la puerta. La rubia regresó a la cocina, para continuar ayudando a las mujeres con la cena, mientras que Lexa tenía prohibido entrar allí, ya que continuaba con su apetito voraz y no querían que comiera cualquier cosa. Clarke estaba demasiado sobre Lexa, cuidando lo que comía y lo que no, lo que hacía, y aunque para la castaña aquello podía llegar a resultar algo molesto, jamás lo había sentido así, sino que se sentía querida y protegida por una de las personas que más amaba.

El resto de la familia había llegado, y minutos después la cena estaba servida sobre la mesa. Una vez cenaron y comieron el postre, después del brindis repartieron los regalos. Quienes más emocionados estaban eran los tres niños, quienes habían recibido por parte de su tío unos muñecos originales de los superhéroes que se habían disfrazado para Halloween.

Al día siguiente, se reunirían en casa de Clarke y Lexa, así los tres podrían disfrutar de los juguetes que habían recibido sin necesidad de tener que trasladarse a ninguna otra casa con ellos. Además, ninguno de los tres quería dejar a Nala sola, por lo que los cuatro se encontraban jugando concentrados mientras el resto conversaba.

-Tío, ¿jugamos guerra de nieve? –Fox se había acercado a Lincoln, quien en cuanto escuchó aquella pregunta, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Lincoln parecía un niño más, y todo lo que se trataba de guerra, ya sea con nieve o con agua, él era feliz y amaba jugar con sus sobrinos.

-Claro que si –Respondió poniéndose de pie y tomando a Fox como si de un saco de papas se tratara, la castaña comenzó a reír, y pronto se le sumaron sus dos hermanos para también salir a jugar.

-Primero se abrigan –Detuvieron su caminar, pues ya se habían comenzado a dirigir hacia la puerta que daba al jardín trasero, por lo que los cuatro regresaron para abrigarse como bien había dicho Clarke.

-Yo juego con el tío Lincoln –Dijo Aden antes de que alguna de sus hermanas le pidiera estar en su equipo.

-Yo con el tío Bryan –Fox se había terminado de colocar la chaqueta, y se dirigió corriendo hacia su tío para tomar su mano y tirar de él.

-Nosotros vamos a ganar –Susurró Jessica a Roan, quien le había acercado su palma para que la rubia le diera los cinco, y así lo hizo.

Por lo general siempre terminaban cambiando los equipos, y si en alguna posibilidad los integrantes eran más, terminaban por hacer dos equipos repartidos en partes iguales. Los seis salieron de la casa, bajo la advertencia de Clarke que deberían tener cuidado y no mojarse demasiado, pues no quería que ninguno de sus hijos se enfermara.

Clarke sabía que Lexa no había comentado nada, que se había guardado sus comentarios, porque tenía más deseos de jugar que de observar aquello, siempre era una de las primeras en unirse a aquella guerra, pero para aquella ocasión tenía que abstenerse de hacerlo. Pero tanto Ontari, como Marcus y Gustus, si habían optado por integrarse a aquella pequeña guerra que se había formado.

Habían pasado toda la tarde jugando entre los nueve, y cuando la noche estaba cayendo decidieron regresar a la casa. Clarke intentó ignorar el hecho de que sus hijos estaban mojados, pero aun así los llevó a sus habitaciones para que se cambiaran de ropas, mientras preparaban chocolate caliente para que bebieran.

* * *

-¿Se durmieron? –Lexa se recargó en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, con su mano en su vientre acariciándolo de forma despreocupada. Clarke se desperezó, sentía el cuerpo algo entumecido, salió de la cama intentando no despertar a ninguno de sus hijos, para acercarse con parsimonia hasta Lexa. Rodeó con sus manos la cintura de la castaña, y recargó su rostro en el hombro de ésta cerrando los ojos.- Deberías descansar –Susurró acariciando la espalda de la rubia, pudo sentir el movimiento de cabeza que hacía de forma afirmativa.

Lexa observó a sus tres hijos dormir en la cama matrimonial que compartía con Clarke, los tres dormían a pesar de que era mediodía y habían estado despiertos hasta hacía unas horas atrás. Bajó la mirada para observar a su esposa, debajo de los ojos tenía un color un poco más oscuro, producto de no dormir bien durante esos días. La aferró con más fuerza, y sintió como Clarke también se aferraba a su cuerpo.

-Sólo necesito café –Susurró con voz adormilada, movió su cabeza para observar la mirada de Lexa sobre la de ella, intentó dibujar una sonrisa, pero falló en el camino.

-Clarke, necesitas dormir –La rubia negó con la cabeza, se separó de su esposa y juntas se dirigieron hacia la cocina.- Yo me quedaré vigilando que estén bien –La intentó tranquilizar la castaña, pero la rubia parecía ignorar aquello.

-No voy a dejar que te acerques –Clarke había puesto la cafetera y se giró para observar a Lexa mientras recargaba su cintura contra la encimera.- Da gracias que te sigues quedando en la casa –Lexa se acercó a la rubia, estiró su mano y apagó la cafetera. Habían tenido aquella discusión apenas la enfermedad había surgido.

Los tres habían caído en cama, Fox había agarrado varicela, por lo que a Clarke le estaba costando mucho hacerle entender a la niña que lo mejor era que no se rascara, pero a ella le picaba demasiado como para no hacerlo. Por su parte, Jessica y Aden tenían angina, y aunque Clarke sabía que a ambos les dolía, la única que había llorado hasta el momento había sido Jessica.

La discusión había surgido cuando Fox había comenzado con los síntomas, ya que Lexa estaba embarazada lo mejor era que no tuviera contacto físico con ella, por lo que Clarke había optado por enviarla a la casa de sus padres, hasta que llegaron al arreglo donde Lexa no podía acercarse a su hija, y aunque aquello sonaba un poco duro, ella lo había aceptado antes de que todo fuese peor, y no poder ver a sus hijos durante aquel tiempo.

Lexa conocía a la perfección a la rubia, y cuando una idea entraba en su cabeza, era muy difícil hacerla cambiar de parecer, también sabía que Clarke sólo quería cuidar de su familia, y efectivamente eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Le había ordenado a sus hijos que si necesitaban algo tenían que avisarle a ella, Fox tenía casi prohibido acercarse a Lexa, Clarke le había tenido que explicar que aquello era para que al bebé no le sucediera nada, y la niña había aceptado gustosa, pero la situación tenía como consecuencia que Clarke no sólo no iba a trabajar, sino que tampoco estaba durmiendo lo necesario.

-No más café –Tomó la mano de Clarke, ignorando las quejas de la rubia, y la guió escaleras arriba. Se dejó guiar hasta la habitación de una de sus hijas, y con un movimiento de cabeza entendió a la perfección, suspiró antes de quitarse los tenis y recostarse en la cama.- Duerme un poco, si se despiertan prometo que te llamaré. –Clarke asintió con la cabeza y con su mano golpeó sobre el colchón.- No iré a verlos. –Aclaró la castaña.

-Lo sé, sólo quiero que te quedes conmigo. –Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Lexa, quien también se descalzó y se recostó junto a la rubia. Las dos estaban de costado, Clarke rodeó con su brazo el cuerpo de Lexa, abrazándola por el vientre, enterró su rostro contra el cuello de la castaña.- Estaba pensando…

-Shhhh, duerme y después hablamos.

-Mami, me duele –Clarke abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz llorosa de su hija mayor, no sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero si sentía que su cuerpo estaba más relajado. Sintió el cuerpo de Lexa removerse bajo su brazo, y el colchón hundirse cuando la castaña se sentó en él.

-Te prepararé un té –Lexa se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

Jessica se acercó a Clarke para recostarse a su lado, la rubia abrazó a su hija sintiendo los pequeños espasmos del cuerpo de su hija. Sabía que le dolía pero no era algo que estuviera en sus manos de arreglar, y escucharla llorar hacía que Clarke sintiera impotencia por no poder hacer que su hija dejara de sentir aquel dolor. Acarició la espalda de Jessica, quien aferró sus manos al cuerpo de su madre, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de la rubia, sus lágrimas caían mojando el hombro de Clarke.

Unos minutos después, Clarke tomó en brazos a su hija y salió de la habitación, se sorprendió cuando, al pasar por su habitación ninguno de sus hijos estaba en ella, suspiró imaginándose dónde se encontrarían.

-No te rasques –Clarke dejó a su hija sobre el sofá, y limpió las mejillas de la rubia por la que todavía continuaban cayendo lágrimas.

-Es que pica mucho –Se quejaba intentando no rascarse.- Y no me acerqué a mami –Se defendió observando seria a Clarke, quien sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Lo se cariño, pero es mejor que no lo hagas.- Clarke acarició la cabeza de su hija para después encaminarse a la cocina.

-¿Pudiste dormir? -Lexa observó como Clarke asentía con la cabeza, mientras se acercaba a ella, depósito un beso en la mejilla de Lexa.- Te preparé café -Le tendió una taza con aquel líquido que tanto estaba deseando Clarke, la rubia llevó sus manos hasta la taza, la acercó a su rostro y antes de beber, aspiró aquel aroma.- Raven llamó, vendrán en unos minutos. -Clarke arrugó la frente.- Creo que quieren que Jane contagie la varicela -Lexa se encogió de hombros haciendo una mueca con los labios.

Media hora más tarde, las visitas habían llegado, Tris ya era una preciosa niña de unos doce años, su cabello castaño comenzaba a tener pequeñas formas onduladas, mientras que Jane, de cuatro años, sus ojos oscuros al igual que su cabello, era demasiado parecida a Octavia de niña. Los cinco se encontraban jugando en las habitaciones, mientras que sus madres conversaban en la sala.

Las cuatro mujeres interrumpieron su conversación cuando observaron bajar a Jessica, la rubia parecía estar enojada.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -Le preguntó Clarke cuando llegó hasta ella y se sentó en su regazo con ayuda de la mayor.

-Bien -Susurró como respuesta mientras cruzaba sus brazos y recargaba su espalda contra el pecho de su madre.

-¿Qué sucede? -Clarke conocía a la perfección a su hija, y sabía que algo estaba sucediendo, pero si ella no le preguntaba la niña no lo diría por si misma.

-Aden y Tris se están peleando -Respondió levantando la mirada para observar los ojos azules de su madre.- Aden quiere que juegue con él, Tris quiere que juegue con ella. Aden le dijo que yo soy su hermana y no de ella, y que tengo que jugar con él, pero Tris dice que ella quiere jugar conmigo porque vino a cuidarnos. -La niña hablaba ajena a las miradas que se estaban dando entre las cuatro mujeres.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer? -Preguntó Raven haciendo que la niña cambiara su visión, suspiró antes de contestarle a su tía.

-Quiero jugar con Fox y Jane -Respondió como si aquello fuese algo que no pudiera hacer, Clarke sonrió y la rubia volvió a mirar a su madre.- ¿Puedo jugar con ellas? -Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Jessica y sus ojos brillaron cuando Clarke asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, y dile a tu hermano que deje de molestar a Tris. -Aclaró Clarke haciendo que la niña asintiera.

-No, dile a los dos que no peleen más. -Octavia había detenido el caminar de la niña, quien volvió a asentir y subió feliz.- Te apostaría que en unos minutos bajan los dos.

A pesar de que los cinco se llevaban bien, siempre había habido un poco de celos entre Aden y Tris, sobre todo cuando Jessica había nacido, ambos niños querían estar al pendiente de la rubia, por lo que siempre terminaban en una discusión en la cual ninguno de los dos terminaba ganando.

Aden y Tris habían tenido una discusión después de que Jessica naciera, la niña quería estar todo el tiempo con la rubia, pero Aden no dejaba que eso sucedería, en más de una ocasión le había gritado que se consiguiera su propia hermana, mientras que la mayor alegaba diciendo que tenía que cuidar de los menores, y era por eso que terminaba diciendo que haría de niñera, algo que a Aden no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Después del nacimiento de Fox y Jane, las dos niñas habían sido como inseparables, al tener la misma edad sabían que irían juntas a la escuela, ambas estaban muy entusiasmadas por aquello, pero la pelea de los dos mayores no había sucumbido, dejando en el medio a una Jessica que lo único que quería, era jugar sin ningún problema.

-Tris está peleando –Aden había bajado detrás de Tris, pero había sido el primero de los dos en hablar.

-Mentira, Aden es el que pelea –Intentó defenderse bajo la atenta mirada de sus madres.

-¿No creen que están un poco grandes para pelearse siempre?

-Raven tiene razón, ¿por qué no juegan todos juntos? –Había intentado mediar la situación Lexa, los dos se observaron y negaron con la cabeza.

-Pueden jugar con nosotras –Fox bajaba junto a Jessica y Jane, quienes asintieron con la cabeza después de escuchar la sugerencia de la menor, aunque siempre cuanto más eran, mejor se podía jugar.- Vamos a jugar a los desfiles. –Y las tres continuaron su camino hacia el pequeño pasillo, que les sería muy útil para ser de pasarela.

-Nos falta el fotógrafo –Jessica se había acercado a Aden y Tris, intentando convencerlos de que jugaran junto a ellos.- Y la que cuenta lo que sucede. –Comentó la niña observando a la mayor.

-Presentadora –Aclaró Tris, logrando sacar una sonrisa de la rubia.

Aden subió a su habitación, donde tenía la cámara guardada, y con mucho cuidado bajó con ella, en cuanto habían dicho que les faltaba un fotógrafo, al rubio no le había parecido que aquello fuese un juego sólo de chicas, porque mientras ellas caminaban por la pasarela improvisada, él podría tomar las fotos que quisiera. Por su parte, Tris decidió ser la presentadora, y mientras cada una de las chicas caminaba por aquel lugar, ella no dejaba de relatar cosas que sabía sobre las tres menores.

-¿Nerviosa? –Octavia sacó de sus pensamientos a Clarke, las dos habían regresado a la cocina para preparar más te, mientras Lexa y Raven vigilaban jugar a los niños. Clarke asintió con la cabeza, después de soltar un leve suspiro.

-Sé que es estúpido que esté así, pero hace varios años que no hago una exposición completamente propia. –La rubia se encogió de hombros realizando una mueca con los labios.- Irán, ¿cierto? –Preguntó con un poco de temor.

-Claro que iremos, además las niñas están demasiado emocionadas con ir

Cuando regresaron a la sala, con té y galletas para todos, habían alcanzado a ver a Raven desfilar haciendo caras y gestos que lograba sacar risas de los cinco chicos, Aden no había desaprovechado la oportunidad de fotografiar a su tía, quien parecía posar para la cámara y hacer esas muecas, justo para que Aden las tomara.

A pesar de que los tres estaban enfermos, y que tanto a Aden como a Jessica aún les dolía la garganta, sirvió como una distracción para sus molestias, ayudando también a que Fox no se rascara demasiado, pero cuando nadie la estaba observando ella aprovechaba el momento para hacerlo.

Después de merendar, habían continuado jugando, y para suerte de las cuatro mujeres no habían escuchado ninguna discusión más, pasando una agradable tarde, incluso habían logrado que Nala jugara con ellos, caminando por aquel pasillo mientras las tres niñas lo hacían. Siempre que alguna pelea sucedía entre ellos, terminaban los cinco jugando como si lo anterior no hubiese sucedido, sus madres ya conocían la pequeña mecánica, y aunque nunca habían defendido o castigado a ninguno, habían intentado mediar la situación hasta que los cinco terminaban jugando juntos. Después de todo, no eran sólo amigos, eran parte de su familia.

* * *

¡Hola! Sé que es un poco corto, pero quería escribir algo en donde el resto de los protagonistas también estuvieran, aunque en el siguiente capítulo también apareceran. Quería informarles, que quedan sólo unos pocos capítulos al mini fic, siempre dije que no serían más de 10, y ahora creo que no llegará a 10, pero ya veremos que tantas ideas se me vienen, ya que tengo casi todo el fic en mi cabeza.  
Gracias a quienes leen y a quienes comentan, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos el próximo miércoles.

¡Felices fiestas!

Twitter: Maiteshd


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPÍTULO CINCO: Aromas**_

La ansiada noche había llegado, Clarke había estado demasiado ocupada preparando las cosas para el evento, que los nervios habían pasado a un segundo plano, pero no ese día. Sus nervios parecían haber emanado todos juntos concentrándose en su estómago, no había probado bocado alguno, y Lexa lo había notado.

-Es raro verte nerviosa por esto. –Lexa llevaba casi siete meses de embarazo, su vientre había crecido pero aun así la bata de baño le cerraba cubriendo su cuerpo. Clarke se dejó caer sobre la cama, también llevaba su bata puesta y la ropa interior debajo.- Cariño todo saldrá bien –Lexa se sentó a su lado, y Clarke se giró para abrazarla.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Pero nada, te tengo algo –Lexa acarició la espalda de su esposa y luego se puso de pie para ir al armario y regresar con un paquete en sus manos.

Clarke se puso de pie para tomar lo que Lexa le tendía, dejó el paquete sobre la cama y quitó el moño con cuidado, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver lo que contenía. Clarke tomó el vestido con cuidado y lo quitó de la caja, llevándolo hasta su cuerpo.

-Es hermoso –Susurró Clarke mientras se acercaba al espejo para poder observarse mejor.

-Amo como queda el rojo en tu cuerpo –Comentó con una sonrisa, sin quitar su mirada del cuerpo de su esposa.- Pruébatelo –Pidió guiñándole un ojo a Clarke, quien asintió con una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia el baño.- Tienes que admitir que tengo buen gusto –Bromeó Lexa una vez Clarke regresaba con el vestido puesto, marcando su perfecto cuerpo hasta por encima de las rodillas, y unas gruesas tiras cubrían parte de sus hombros.

-Gracias –Clarke llevó una de sus manos hasta su mejilla, para interrumpir la lágrima que caía por ella. Lexa al ver aquello se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó por la cintura.- Es hermoso –Se había formado un nudo en su garganta, se inclinó y depositó un casto beso en los labios de Lexa.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la exposición, la mayoría de los invitados ya se encontraba en la galería, además de sus amigos y familiares, estaban presentes periodistas, críticos de arte y coleccionistas o compradores interesados. Con los años, Clarke se había hecho de un nombre importante en la industria de la fotografía, por eso mismo era que le habían ofrecido trabajos, ya sea en importantes revistas o incluso en programas con aquel estilo.

Clarke recibió las felicitaciones y los saludos de sus familiares, la rubia continuaba nerviosa, pero poco a poco podía sentir como esos nervios comenzaban a mitigar, sobre todo cuando Indra llegó hasta ella. La mujer llevaba un perfecto traje negro, con camisa blanca, Clarke no se lo había visto nunca por lo que estaba segura que lo había comprado para aquella ocasión.

-Que elegantes preciosidades –Comentó la mujer observando a los tres niños.

Aden llevaba un traje negro, camisa blanca y una corbata a moño, que había necesitado ayuda de Clarke para poder usarla. Jessica y Fox llevaban cada una un vestido, celeste la primera y verde la segunda, haciendo juego con sus ojos, la mayor había optado por el cabello suelto, mientras que la menor tenía una trenza a cada lado que se terminaba anudando detrás de su cabeza. Los tres habían elegido ellos mismos lo que usarían para esa noche, habían pedido a sus madres ir de compras para poder conseguir lo que ellos creían que era perfecto. Y los tres habían acertado en su elección.

Clarke llevaba el vestido rojo que Lexa le había regalado, pero la que más había sufrido para conseguir la vestimenta perfecta para esa noche había sido la castaña, con el vientre aumentando y sus pechos crecidos, le había sido complicado conseguir uno. Había optado por uno negro, con finos tirantes sobre sus hombros, ajustaba y sostenía bien sus pechos, y el resto caía libre cubriendo su cuerpo.

-Ninguna es de frutas –Bromeó Lexa mientras recorría junto a Clarke la galería, la rubia sonrió y negó con la cabeza.- Esperaba alguna para poder invitarte a tomar un café. –Lexa pasó su brazo por la cintura de Clarke, acercándola a ella.

-Tú no puedes beber café. –Clarke llevó su mano hasta el vientre de Lexa y lo acarició con parsimonia.

-Aguafiestas –Lexa depositó un casto beso en la mejilla de Clarke, y la rubia sonrió al sentir aquello.- Sigamos, tengo que aprovecharte antes de que alguien venga a hablar contigo.

Las fotografías de Clarke siempre se habían caracterizado por retratar paisajes, o situaciones de la vida cotidiana que alguien podía encontrar en cualquier lugar, pero esa vez la rubia quiso cambiar un poco, arriesgarse en cosas nuevas, como lo había llamado Indra. Por lo que ahora, también había retratado personas, pero la elección de lo que se expondría, lo había decidido junto con Indra, quien era su amiga, socia y manager.

-¡Oh, por Dios! –Exclamó sorprendida separándose de Lexa y acercándose más a una de las fotografías.- ¿Son de Aden? –Preguntó sabiendo la respuesta, pues el chico había pedido acompañarla las últimas veces que había salido para hacer su trabajo, y últimamente vivía con la cámara colgada en su cuello.

-Después de que le mostró a Indra las fotografías, ella habló conmigo para darle la autorización de exponer algunas de Aden. –Explicó Lexa con naturalidad, Clarke se giró para observar a Lexa.- Espero que no te enojes. –Clarke pasó sus manos por la cintura de Lexa, y se inclinó hacia adelante para unir sus labios en un corto beso.

-Quería que fuese una sorpresa. –Indra se había acercado a la pareja con la sonrisa que caracterizaba a la mujer cada vez que sabía que estaba en lo cierto, esa sonrisa de suficiencia.- No te preocupes, tomé todas las medidas. –Aclaró rápidamente antes de que Clarke hablara.- Las fotografías están en anonimato, y ninguna está a la venta. –La mujer ladeó la cabeza.- Eso sólo va a cambiar si ustedes lo desean.

-Gracias –Clarke abrazó a la mujer, quien correspondió el abrazo gustosa.

-Sólo para que lo sepas, he tenido muchas ofertas por sus fotografías. –Aclaró sonriendo después de que se separaran.- Ahora será mejor que des un par de entrevistas –Indra le guiñó un ojo y dejó a la pareja nuevamente sola.

* * *

-¿Y qué se siente? –Lincoln se acercó a Aden, quien estaba con Ontari, el niño lo miró sorprendido, pero después se encogió de hombros.- Tu primera exposición, y con tu madre. Debe ser estupendo –Lo animó el moreno.

-Sí, es genial. –Admitió el rubio con una sonrisa.- ¿Crees que a mamá le agrade la idea? –Su mirada se posó en su madre, quien estaba conversando con algunas personas, imaginó que se debía a periodistas, pues ella esperaba que le preguntaran alguna cosa para comenzar a hablar.

-Creo que le encantó. –Ontari puso su mano sobre el hombro de su sobrino, y le dio un ligero apretón. Había dejado a su hijo bajo el cuidado de los padres de Roan, y aunque serían un par de horas, ya lo estaba extrañando.- Iré a ver tus fabulosas fotos –Ontari le guiñó un ojo y dejó a los dos solos.

-Mira quien está ahí –Lincoln le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo del niño, señalando con la cabeza a una sonriente castaña.- Los dejaré solos –El mayor imitó el gesto de su hermana, le guiñó un ojo y se alejó hacia la mesa donde estaban los aperitivos, que estaba a unos pocos pasos de ellos y aun así podía escuchar la conversación.

-Aden, tus fotos están increíbles. –El aludido sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.- Mamá me dijo que la tía no sabía nada –Continuó diciendo la chica. Tris llevaba un hermoso vestido violeta, su cabello ondulado y medio recogido detrás de su cabeza.

-Tía Indra dijo que eran buenas –Comentó Aden con un encogimiento de hombros. Aden giró su mirada para observar a su tío, quien le mostró su mano con el puño cerrado y el pulgar arriba. Lincoln siempre había dicho que Aden terminaría por enamorarse de Tris, y a pesar de que tanto Clarke y Lexa, como Octavia y Raven le habían dicho que eran demasiado chicos para eso, él estaba seguro que ellas pensaban lo mismo.- Hueles a rosas –Lincoln casi se atragantó con el bocadito que había llevado a su boca.

-¿Estás bien? –Lexa se había acercado a su hermano, quien bebió un poco de champagne y asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Qué te pasó? –El chico negó con la cabeza, y volvió a beber un poco de champagne, aun le ardía un poco la garganta.

-Estoy bien. –Y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, acercó sus labios hasta el oído de su hermana, para que sólo ella escuchara.- Acaba de decirle que huele a rosas –Susurró, al alejarse pudo notar la mirada de sorpresa en Lexa, quien observaba de Tris a Aden y viceversa.- Y su perfume no es de rosas –Finalizó con una gran sonrisa el moreno.

* * *

-Como tu amiga y ex compañera, espero tener alguna primicia. –Clarke sonrió al ver a Niylah junto a ella, quien llevaba dos copas de champagne y una le tendía a la rubia de ojos azules.- Obviaré el hecho de que creo saber de quienes son las fotografías que están de forma anónima. –Ambas observaron como el resto de los periodistas se retiraban, esperando tener privacidad.

-¿Lo sabías? –Preguntó arrugando la frente.

-Todos los sabíamos, Clarke –Respondió sonriente Niylah, como si aquello fuese lo más obvio del mundo.- Aden estaba tan emocionado, que Lexa dejó que lo dijera haciéndole prometer que tú no te enterarías. –Llevó la copa hasta sus labios y bebió un pequeño sorbo.- Escuche que Indra está teniendo demasiadas ofertas, y hablo de los dos artistas. ¿Te hace sentir orgullosa? –Preguntó con la sonrisa que la caracterizaba y que Clarke conocía muy bien, aquella sonrisa que Niylah usaba para que su entrevistado se sintiera cómodo y respondiera la pregunta formulada por la periodista.

-¿Es una pregunta en calidad de amiga o periodista? –Niylah soltó una leve carcajada haciendo que Clarke sonriera, para después beber un poco de champagne. La ojiverde meneó la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.- Estoy orgullosa –Respondió la rubia girando su rostro para observar a sus tres hijos quienes estaban junto a Lexa y Lincoln.- De los tres, muy orgullosa de ellos. –Lexa en ese momento levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de su esposa, ambas se sonrieron al conectar sus ojos.

-Te entiendo –Niylah fijó su mirada en su hijo, no tenía más de tres años, John era igual a ella, salvo por el cabello castaño y los ojos azules. El niño iba de la mano de su madre, Anya había intentado ser ella quien quedara embarazada, pero los múltiples intentos le habían demostrado que no podía ser posible, por lo que Niylah se ofreció, y ahora tenían un hermoso niño que era la luz de las dos mujeres.- Creeme que te entiendo –Susurró para Clarke, ambas mujeres sonrieron sin quitar la vista de sus respectivas familias.

-¿Cuándo saldrá tu artículo? –Preguntó Clarke después de un breve silencio, se giró para observar a Niylah, y segundos después sintió un brazo rodear su cintura.

-Por desgracia en una semana, la columna de cultura sólo tiene una fecha, así que estaría atrasada con lo que el resto vaya a decir. –Respondió demostrando disgusto.- Pero el mío será el mejor, ellos no te conocen, por lo que puedo hablar del tiempo que te llevó, la elección de las fotografías…

-De quienes son las anónimas –Interrumpió Clarke con una sonrisa. Niylah giró su rostro para observar de Clarke a Lexa y viceversa, ambas la miraban expectantes, y Lexa asentía con la cabeza.- Querías una primicia –Clarke se encogió de hombros.

-¿De verdad? –Preguntó emocionada la mujer, a lo que la pareja asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hablaremos con Indra, para que venda las fotografías y el dinero irá a un fondo universitario para Aden. –Comentó Lexa con una sonrisa, aferrando su mano en la cintura de Clarke, quien ahora era su turno para asentir.

Clarke observó a su alrededor, y se encontró con la mirada perdida de su hermana, disculpándose con su esposa y su amiga, se acercó a Harper con tranquilidad y cuidado, la rubia estaba observando una de sus fotografías. En cuanto vio a Clarke a su lado le sonrió.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Clarke al ver la palidez en el rostro de su hermana, Harper asintió con la cabeza como respuesta.- ¿Segura? ¿Comiste algo? –Preguntó observándola con más detenimiento.- Porque pareces que no lo estás. –Harper le sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Mamá? –Clarke se encogió de hombros, y se giró para buscar con la mirada a su madre, pero al no encontrarla volvió su vista a su hermana.- Clarke, estoy embarazada –Susurró la menor con una sonrisa en sus labios.- Mamá aún no lo sabe, así que…

-¿No pensabas decírmelo? –Abby apareció detrás de unas de las columnas donde se exponían en cada lado de esta, algunas fotografías. Clarke había estado a punto de felicitar a su hermana, pero al escuchar a su madre se quedó en su lugar, mientras que Harper observaba de Abby a Clarke, y de Clarke a Abby.- ¿A qué hospital fuiste? –Harper puso los ojos en blanco, haciendo sonreír a Clarke, quien borró la sonrisa al ver el rostro de su madre.- No me hagas esa cara, jovencita.

-Mamá, estoy grande como para que me digas así. –Harper se cruzó de brazos observando a Abby.- Y con lo que le hiciste a Clarke y Lexa, sólo me hice una prueba de sangre en una clínica. –Abby suspiró resignada.- Pero no te preocupes, que tendré la misma doctora que Clarke.

-¡Felicidades! –Abby ignoró lo último y abrazó a su hija menor, en cuanto se separó, Clarke aprovechó la oportunidad para felicitarla también, la idea de tener un sobrino o sobrina por parte de su propia hermana, la alegraba demasiado, pero también sabía que aquello sería algo divertido de ver, al saber que era el primer nieto de su madre por parte de la menor.

* * *

-El tío Lincoln me dijo que les preguntara a qué huelo –Aden frunció el ceño observando a su madre. Lexa había tenido la oportunidad de contarle a Clarke lo que había sucedido con Tris, y la castaña ya estaba preparada para aquella pregunta.

La exposición había terminado bastante tarde, pero ninguno de los tres se había querido retirar antes, y ninguno parecía tener sueño como para hacerlo. Habían llegado a la casa, y Aden había esperado que su madre entrara a la habitación a despedirse para hacer aquella pregunta. Fox había pasado por la puerta junto a Jessica, la niña tomó la mano de la mayor y la guió dentro.

-¿Aden huele a algo? –Fox se acercó a su hermano, e inhaló su aroma intentando averiguar a qué olía. Lexa los observó sonriente.- Es raro –Hizo una mueca con el labio.- ¿A qué huelo yo? –Preguntó observando a su madre. Lexa se había sentado en la cama, faltándole un par de meses para dar a luz y haber estado casi toda la noche de pie, necesita estar sentada un poco.

-Aden huele a pino –Respondió Lexa, la mujer imaginó la posible situación que se podría llegar a presentar una vez la pregunta estuviese formulada, más el olfato agudo que tenía por el embarazo, sólo se había tenido que inclinar un poco hacia su hijo.

-¿A pino? –Preguntó Jessica con el ceño fruncido, Lexa asintió con la cabeza.- También quiero saber a qué huelo –Fox se acercó a su hermana, realizando el mismo gesto que había hecho con Aden, y sonrió viendo a Jessica.

-Creo que es una flor, pero no se cual –Respondió mientras se encogía de hombros.- ¿A qué huelo yo? –Nuevamente se acercó a Jessica, y movió su cabeza exponiendo su cuello para que su hermana oliera.

-¿Coco? –Preguntó dudosa después de unos segundos de sentir su aroma.

-Sí, es coco –Respondió Lexa.- Y tú hueles a orquídeas –La rubia sonrió feliz, esa era una de sus flores favoritas, y saber que tenía su aroma la alegraba demasiado.

-¿A qué huele mami? –Preguntó Aden, interrumpiendo los pensamientos que las tres estaban teniendo en esos momentos. Lexa sonrió, no hacía falta acercarse a Clarke para saberlo, aquel aroma estaba dentro de ella, tanto que se había vuelto uno de sus favoritos, porque ahora los de sus hijos también estaban entre ellos.

-Clarke huele a vainilla y chocolate. –Respondió con una sonrisa Lexa, los tres se observaron sorprendidos, y después se sonrieron.

-¿Y tú a que hueles? –Jessica había preguntado, observando a su hermana acercarse a su madre para intentar sentir su aroma, pero antes de poder responder, su madre habló.

-Huele a café. –Clarke había estado buscándolos, y justo había escuchado aquella pregunta cuando pasaba por la habitación de una de sus hijas.- Y creo que todos deberían dormir, es muy tarde –En cuanto Clarke dijo aquello, como si de algo cronometrado se tratara, los tres comenzaron a bostezar, uno a uno.

Arroparon a sus hijos, y después de desearles buenas noches, las dos se dirigieron a su habitación. Se pusieron sus pijamas, y se acostaron, faltaban pocas horas para que el sol saliera, y ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta de cuan cansadas estaban hasta que se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo, abrazadas.

* * *

¡Hola! Sé que es un capítulo demasiado corto, pero preferí poner las cosas esenciales y no rellenar con nada.  
Hay una futura pareja posible, ¿qué piensan de Aden y Tris? En lo personal me encantaría verlos juntos.  
Quería informarles que al fic le quedan sólo 2 capítulos, y estoy viendo si hago o no un epílogo, todo depende de si quede bien lo que tengo pensado. Otra cosa, voy a intentar subir capítulo e miércoles que viene, pero no prometo nada, con las fiestas se me hace un poco complicado agarrar la compu y escribir, pero en caso que no lo suba el miércoles, lo voy a subir en cuanto lo termine.  
A pesar de que haya sido un capítulo corto, espero que les haya gustado.  
Como siempre digo, gracias a quienes lo leen, y a quienes se toman el tiempo de comentar.  
¡Feliz Año Nuevo!  
Twitter: Maiteshd


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPÍTULO SEIS: Llegada**_

Clarke salió de la cama haciendo el menor movimiento y ruido posible, se dirigió escaleras abajo, aunque su primer impulso fue ver a sus hijos, recordó que aquella pequeña molestia de soledad que había sentido se debía a que ellos no estaban en su casa, y los estaba extrañando. Haciendo a un lado aquello, continuó con su idea.

Después de preparar el desayuno, se dirigió hacia el jardín, allí cortó sólo una de las rosas del rosedal de su hija, y regresó a la habitación, donde Lexa continuaba en la misma posición que la había dejado. Dejó la bandeja con el desayuno sobre la mesita de su lado, y tomó la rosa al momento en que se sentaba junto a la cama.

Sonrió recordando la noche que las dos habían pasado en Roma, la noche en que Lexa le había propuesto matrimonio, se había sorprendido, pero saber que, ahora su esposa, había pensado y deseado lo mismo que ella en el mismo momento, la había llenado de felicidad.

Con las puntas de los pétalos de la flor fue acariciando la piel a su paso, primero pasó por la frente, hasta rozar el párpado y bajar por el pómulo. Dirigió su mano hasta que la rosa acarició la nariz de la castaña, y fue ahí donde pudo notar el primer movimiento de su esposa, su sonrisa se intensificó más, y después de pasar la rosa por los carnosos labios de Lexa, se inclinó para depositar un beso, sorprendiéndose cuando fue correspondido.

Lexa llevó sus manos hasta la cintura de Clarke, intentando que se acercara más a ella, por su parte la rubia tenía demasiado cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento que pudiera molestar a Lexa, faltaba muy poco tiempo para que diera a luz.

-Feliz San Valentín –Susurró Clarke contra los labios de Lexa, quien sonreía al tiempo que abría sus ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de su esposa.

-Feliz San Valentín –Saludó Lexa sin dejar de sonreír.

Clarke se acercó para volver a unir sus labios con los de Lexa, quien los recibió gustosa correspondiendo el beso, Lexa intentó intensificar el beso, pero Clarke se separó justo cuando un pequeño gemido salía de la garganta de la castaña.

-Traje el desayuno a la cama. –Clarke tomó la bandeja y la dejó sobre la cama, se acercó a Lexa y ambas recargaron sus espaldas en el respaldo de madera. Clarke preparó las cosas bajo la atenta mirada de Lexa.

-Te de vainilla –Comentó cuando Clarke le tendió su taza y sintió el aroma, la rubia asintió con la cabeza. Lexa bebió un poco de té, y realizó una mueca con sus labios, ella también sentía la falta de sus hijos, pero sabía que sólo sería por aquel día y que estaban en buenas manos.

Lincoln había prometido a sus sobrinos que los llevaría todo un día lejos de sus madres, para poder festejar que el bebé que Lexa llevaba en su vientre era un hermanito, algo que Aden esperaba con muchas ansias por saber. Lincoln les prometió que ellos escogerían lo que hacer, mientras que a Lexa y a Clarke, les prometió que las llamaría sólo si había una emergencia, después de todo él quería que su hermana y su cuñada pasaran juntas aquel día de San Valentín.

Pasaron todo el día juntas, como si de un par de adolescentes enamoradas se tratara, aunque ellas así lo sentían, desde la primera vez que se habían visto, el amor que sentían por la otra crecía cada día más. Agradecían todas las mañanas despertar al lado de aquella persona que había robado su corazón, vivir una vida junto a la otra, tener una familia, ver y sentir que aquello era perfecto, a su manera, pero lo era de todos modos.

Después de desayunar, se quedaron un tiempo más recostadas en la cama, disfrutando de la compañía de la otra mientras conversaban de cosas, ya sea sin sentido o de sus hijos. Muy al pesar de ambas tuvieron que levantarse para poder almorzar, pero en cuanto habían terminado de hacerlo, se dirigieron ambas a la sala, mientras comían palomitas y veían algunas películas.

Aunque no solían pasar aquel día de esa manera, mucho no podían hacer, después de todo Lexa estaba en los últimos momentos del embarazo, pero aquello no molestaba a ninguna de las dos mujeres, sino que todo lo contrario, ambas se estaban sintiendo felices en esos momentos.

Por la tarde decidieron darse un baño juntas, disfrutar de la tina abrazadas sin tener ninguna interrupción o sin tener la necesidad de que la ducha fuese de unos pocos minutos. Salieron cuando sus dedos comenzaban a tener arrugas, y aunque tenían la opción de vestirse, optaron por continuar con sus pijamas y las batas puestas. Regresaron a la sala, para continuar comiendo dulces y viendo alguna que otra película hasta que se hiciera la hora de la cena.

Lo cierto era que ambas extrañaban a sus hijos, y aunque no lo dijeran, sabían que la otra estaba con el mismo sentimiento. Pero también sabían que Lincoln los estaba cuidado a la perfección, después de todo el chico les había prometido que por cualquier cosa que sucediera, él las llamaría. Aquello mantenía tranquila a la pareja, porque no habían tenido ninguna novedad del mayor de los Woods, salvo en el momento en que el timbre de la casa sonó, anunciando la llegada de aquellas personitas.

Clarke se levantó para abrir la puerta, con la misma sonrisa que había decorado su rostro durante todo el día, había pensado que debía comprarle algo a Lincoln como agradecimiento. En cuanto abrió la puerta, tres pares de brazos rodearon su cuerpo.

-Mami, mami, el tío Lincoln nos llevó al parque de diversiones –Escuchó decir a Fox

-Subimos a los autos chocadores, Aden y yo le ganamos al tío y a Fox

-Sí, y ganamos la apuesta

Cualquiera podría decir que se mareaba con escuchar a sus tres hijos al mismo tiempo, contando a su madre diferentes cosas, pero Clarke había escuchado lo que los tres le habían contado, entendiendo sin ningún problema. Después de saludar a Clarke, se dirigieron hacia Lexa, quien se encontraba sentada en el sofá.

-¿Creen que otro día me los podría llevar? –Preguntó Lincoln observando a su hermana con seriedad. Lexa primero dirigió su mirada hacia Clarke, quien se encogió de hombros.

-El tío Lincoln conoció a una chica –Contó Aden con una leve sonrisa, Lexa soltó una pequeña carcajada y Clarke negó divertida.

-¿Intentas usar a nuestros hijos para buscarte chicas? –Intentó sonar molesta la castaña, Lincoln se acercó a ella, y dejó en el sofá libre los peluches, obsequios y demás cosas que le había comprado a sus sobrinos.

-Sólo conocí a una chica que le agradó como traté a mis sobrinos –Respondió el moreno con una sonrisa de suficiencia.- ¿Sabes que es lo mejor? –Preguntó acercándose a su hermana, para que sólo ella pudiera escucharla.- Huele a tierra mojada. –Lexa soltó una risita, llamando la atención de sus hijos y de su esposa, quienes estaban conversando sobre lo que habían hecho durante el día.- No te rías, vainilla y chocolate –Lincoln se ganó un pequeño golpe en el hombro por parte de su hermana.- Lo raro es que no había prestado atención a aquel aroma hasta esta tarde, y me pareció hermoso –Se sinceró el mayor con su hermana.

-En pocas palabras, el amor tiene su propio aroma –Lexa dijo aquellas palabras con una sonrisa, observando a sus personas favoritas, aquellas que la hacían sentirse completamente feliz, y que sabía que daría todo, incluso su vida por ellos.

* * *

-¿Mami ya se hizo pis? –Fox recibió la mirada de los presentes, había escuchado el pequeño quejido de Lexa y a Clarke correr hasta ella. Se encontraban en la casa de los Woods, Lincoln también había ido, sólo habían decidido visitar a la pareja sin haber arreglado nada. Fox se encogió de hombros.- El tío Lincoln dijo que cuando mami se hiciera pis el bebé nacería –Gustus observó a su hijo, quien sonreía sin apartar la mirada de su sobrina, pero rápidamente todos se pusieron en movimiento.

Lincoln ayudó a Lexa hasta llegar al auto, Clarke se sentó junto a ella mientras el moreno conducía, por su parte los tres niños irían con sus abuelos hasta el hospital, Becca llamaría al resto de la familia mientras estaban de camino. Habían organizado todo desde el segundo embarazo de Clarke, y nunca habían tenido ninguna complicación, por suerte.

Para su suerte, Lincoln conocía los mejores caminos donde no debía detenerse, aun así habían colgado una tela blanca, logrando que los conductores de los otros automóviles les cedieran el paso. Clarke intentaba calmar a Lexa, quien gritaba del dolor que estaba sintiendo por aquellas contracciones, era como si millones de cuchillos filosos se clavaran en su vientre.

Abby los esperaba en la entrada del hospital, junto a algunos enfermeros y una silla de ruedas, listos para llevar a Lexa hasta la sala de parto. Había recibido la llamada de Becca en cuanto Lincoln había salido de camino al hospital.

Rápidamente se dirigieron hacia la sala, la doctora que las había atendido en los tres partos anteriores había sido informada y las esperaba allí. Clarke sintió las uñas de Lexa clavarse en su piel, ahogó un grito al sentir el ardor, sabía que su esposa era quien peor la estaba pasando, con dos partos propios había tenido suficiente para saberlo de mano propia.

Las separaron para poder preparar a Lexa, Clarke se quedó junto a su madre, aunque intentaba mantener la calma, sus nervios no la dejaban tranquila, aflorando en su cuerpo. Siguió a su madre hasta una sala, donde le dieron una bata para poder entrar a la sala de parto junto a Lexa.

Cuando Clarke entró en la sala de parto, Lexa ya se encontraba lista para comenzar con la labor, Clarke no esperó que le indicaran nada, se acercó rápidamente a Lexa y tomó su mano con fuerza.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –Preguntó la rubia, sabía exactamente cómo debía estar su esposa, pero aquella pregunta había salido de sus labios sin siquiera darse cuenta. Lexa rodó los ojos y después los entrecerró observando a la rubia.- Lo siento, estoy nerviosa –Un grito rompió el poco silencio que había en la sala, Clarke mordió su labio inferior al sentir las uñas de Lexa clavarse de nuevo en su piel.

-No eres la única que está nerviosa –Dijo jadeando Lexa después de aquella contracción. Clarke asintió con la cabeza, y antes de que alguna pudiera decir alguna palabra más, la puerta se abría dejando entrar a Ontari con una bata puesta.

La chica había prometido estar en el parto de su hermana, desde el primero que había tenido la pareja que no se perdía ningún nacimiento de sus sobrinos. Una vez habían invitado a Lincoln para que ocupara su lugar, pero el chico declinó la oferta, a lo que todos creyeron que era por miedo. Hasta el día de la fecha, no pasaba alguna oportunidad en que la menor de los Woods, molestara al mayor con aquel suceso.

-Cuando quieras, comienza a pujar –Escucharon que la doctora les decía, Lexa asintió y realizó aquella acción, dejando salir otro grito al tiempo que apretaba con sus manos las de Clarke y Ontari.- Respira, y una vez más –Lexa hizo lo que la doctora le decía, tomo aire varias veces y volvió a pujar.- Eso es, una vez más –Ontari observó a Clarke, y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la morena al ver que su cuñada estaba aguantando el dolor de las uñas clavadas en su piel.- Una vez más –Repitió la mujer, y Lexa volvió a pujar con más fuerza, hasta que el llanto del bebé irrumpió en la habitación, Lexa se recostó contra la cama, y comenzó a tomar aire intentando normalizar su respiración.

-Perfecto, cariño –Clarke llevó su mano libre hasta el rostro de Lexa, y retiró los mechones que se habían quedado pegados a su piel por el sudor.- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó con una sonrisa, Lexa cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, disfrutando de las pequeñas y suaves caricias que Clarke le estaba dedicando. La rubia se inclinó, y depositó un casto beso en los labios de Lexa, quien correspondió el beso gustosa.

Clarke tomó en brazos a su hijo, que se lo había acercado una enfermera, la rubia se inclinó para que su esposa pudiera verlo. Los ojos de ambas mujeres brillaban, el niño era igual a Lexa de bebé, Clarke había visto demasiadas fotos de la castaña de recién nacida, y nadie podía negar que era su clon en versión masculina.

-¿Cómo se llamará? –Preguntó la mujer que se había acercado a ellas.

-Kyle –Respondió Lexa sin quitar la mirada de su hijo, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados, la castaña levantó su mano, y con mucho cuidado acarició la mejilla del niño.

Muy a su pesar, Clarke tuvo que regresarle a la enfermera el niño, y retirarse de la sala. Se despidió de Lexa con un casto beso en sus labios, y se dirigió hacia la sala de espera donde se encontraban sus familias y amigos.

-Es igual a Lexa –Fue lo primero que dijo Clarke en cuanto entró a la sala de espera, Ontari a su lado asintió con la cabeza, y la rubia fue recibiendo los abrazos y felicitaciones de todos los presentes.

-Ma, quiero ver a mami –Jessica se acercó a Clarke, con Fox detrás asintiendo con la cabeza, y Aden en cuanto escuchó aquella petición, dejó de prestarle toda su atención a Tris para también acercarse a su madre. El chico había estado cargando la cámara los últimos días, desde que sabían que Lexa podía dar a luz en cualquier momento, él quería tener la cámara a mano para no perderse aquel día.

-Señora Woods –una enfermera se había acercado a Clarke, quien se giró para observarla.- Ya pueden pasar a la habitación –Comentó con una sonrisa la mujer, Clarke asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Vamos? –Les preguntó a sus hijos, quienes asintieron con la cabeza, y los cuatro comenzaron a seguir a la enfermera. Clarke sintió la mano de Fox tomar la suya, y la de Jessica del otro lado, mientras Aden caminaba entre la enfermera y la rubia.- Sin hacer ruido –Dijo Clarke en cuanto la enfermera se detuvo frente a la habitación donde se encontraba Lexa.

-En minutos regresaré con el niño. –Le comunicó la enfermera a Clarke, quien asintió con la cabeza y junto a sus hijos se adentró a la habitación.

-Hola –Saludó con una sonrisa Lexa, su voz había sonado en un susurro, Aden se acercó a la cama, y se quedó ahí de pie. Clarke levantó en brazos a Fox para sentarla junto a Lexa y luego hizo lo mismo con Jessica.

-Mami, ¿duele? –Preguntó Fox con la frente arrugada, Clarke acarició los cabellos de su hija, quien esperaba impaciente la respuesta de su madre, Lexa meneó la cabeza, no dejando muy conforme a la castaña, quien dejó salir un suspiro.- Yo no pienso tener hijos –Comentó cruzándose de brazos, haciendo reír a las dos mujeres.

-Claro que sí, quiero tener nietos –Fox negó con la cabeza, y Clarke revolvió los cabellos de la menor.- Pero para eso faltan demasiados años –Lexa no quería ni pensar en la idea de que algunos de sus hijos creciera, mucho menos cuando llegara el momento en que le dirían que tenían pareja, pero sabía que para escucharlo de Aden no faltaban demasiados años.

-Demasiados años –Confirmó Clarke con una sonrisa. La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta se abría, para darle paso a la enfermera que cargaba en brazos a Kyle. Clarke lo tomó en brazos, la mujer dio unas pequeñas indicaciones y luego se retiró.- Están todos esperando poder entrar –Le comunicó Clarke a Lexa mientras le pasaba al bebé, después de todo la castaña no había tenido oportunidad de tenerlo en brazos.

-Que esperen unos minutos –Clarke sonrió notando la voz cansada de Lexa, y asintió con la cabeza al ver que la castaña quería compartir unos minutos de tranquilidad con ella y sus hijos.

Muchas veces las palabras sobraban, un simple gesto, una simple mirada, bastaba para que ellas entendieran a la perfección lo que querían comunicarse. Se quedaron los seis juntos, disfrutando de la compañía, con las preguntas de Jessica, y los comentarios de Fox, Aden había llevado la cámara, por lo que había aprovechado algunos momentos para tomar algunas fotografías con el nuevo integrante de la familia.

Unos minutos después, poco a poco, los que estaban en la sala de espera, fueron ingresando para conocer al recién nacido. Algo en lo que todos coincidían, era que Kyle era idéntico a su madre y, Gustus y Becca lo pudieron confirmar al decirles que Lexa había sido igual cuando había nacido.

-Mami, con Jessica vamos a compartir la habitación –Comentó Fox bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes, su hermana mayor asentía con la cabeza.- Podremos hacer pijamas party las dos solas –Había susurrado la castaña a su hermana, pero igual la habían podido escuchar, la rubia asintió con la cabeza de nuevo, y luego llevó su dedo índice hasta sus labios, para hacerle a su hermana la seña de que guardara silencio.

-De acuerdo, después vemos eso. –Lo cierto era que todavía no se habían puesto de acuerdo, por lo que la cuna la tenían en su propia habitación, después de todo sus tres hijos habían dormido allí hasta cumplir el primer año, al menos. Seguramente, terminarían por aceptar aquella pequeña oferta que sus dos hijas les estaban ofreciendo.

-Mami, ¿Fox y Jess se pueden quedar en casa? –Jane se acercó a sus madres, junto sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos colocándolos debajo de su mentón, mientras hacía una mueca con sus labios, Fox se había unido a ella realizando lo mismo con sus manos. La niña sabía que con aquel gesto siempre terminaba comprando a sus madres, Octavia puso los ojos en blanco al ver que Raven sonreía mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Primero hay que preguntarle a la tía –Se apresuró a decir Octavia al ver que su hija estaba por saltar de la emoción. Las dos niñas se acercaron a Clarke aun con los dedos entrelazados y las manos debajo de sus mentones, la rubia sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Genial, hoy haremos noche de video juegos –Lincoln había llamado la atención de todos, pero del único que le importaba, era de su sobrino mayor. Aden sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, mientras ambos golpeaban las palmas de sus manos, chocando los cinco.- ¡Noche de chicos! –Exclamó emocionado, Becca negó divertida, no podía creer que todavía su hijo mayor se comportara como un niño de quince años.

Clarke junto a sus tres hijos, después de que estos se despidieran de su hermano y de Lexa, salieron de la habitación, tenían que ir primero a la casa por sus cosas, y la rubia aprovecharía para traerle las cosas a Lexa, después de todo en el auto sólo llevaban el bolso que necesitarían para el momento del parto. Tris y Jane se ofrecieron a acompañarlas, con la excusa de que las dos chicas tendrían ayuda para tomar sus cosas y poder ir a la casa más rápido, por lo que Octavia y Raven también fueron hasta la casa Griffin Woods.

-No olvides tu pijama –Jane se encontraba en la habitación de Fox, junto a esta, quien en una pequeña mochila estaba guardando lo que necesitaría. Jane la ayudaba con las cosas que creía que la castaña debía llevar, entre ellas alguna de sus muñecas.- ¿Por qué siempre hueles a coco? –Preguntó sentándose sobre la cama de Fox, quien detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y levantó la cabeza para observar sorprendida a su mejor amiga.

-No sé. –Respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.- Mamá también me dijo que huelo a coco –Comentó como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo, las dos hicieron un gesto con los labios, como si no entendieran pero tampoco dándole la mayor importancia a aquel tema.

-¿Listas? –Tris había llegado junto a Jessica, ambas estaban en la habitación de la rubia, guardando sus cosas. Las dos niñas asintieron con la cabeza, y las cuatro salieron de la habitación en dirección al living, donde sus madres ya las esperaban junto con Aden.

* * *

Clarke ya se encontraba de regreso en el hospital, y habían tenido las visitas de sus familiares hasta hacía unos minutos atrás, ahora las dos se encontraban solas, junto a Kyle, quien ya dormía en su cuna. Clarke acomodó las cosas sobre el sofá que había en la habitación, la misma que habían tenido en los tres nacimientos anteriores, se acercó a la cama y se sentó a un lado de Lexa, frente a ella.

-Deberías dormir, te ves agotada –Clarke levantó una de sus manos y quitó un mechón que caía sobre el rostro de Lexa, la castaña cerró los ojos y sonrió al sentir el roce de la yema de los dedos de Clarke sobre su piel.

-Duerme conmigo, no pienso dejar que lo hagas en el sofá –Lexa abrió los ojos, para conectar con la mirada azul de su esposa.

Clarke asintió con la cabeza, se quitó el calzado y se recostó junto a Lexa. La rubia pasó su brazo por detrás de la cabeza de su esposa, quien se recargó contra el hueco del hombro de Clarke, pasando su brazo por la cintura de esta. Clarke sintió que la respiración de Lexa se normalizaba, y cuando supo que su esposa se había quedado dormida, cerró los ojos para seguir los pasos de Lexa, y juntas caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

¡Hola! Como el miércoles no subí capítulo, pero dije que en cuanto lo terminaba lo subía, así que eso hago. Sé que es un capítulo corto, al menos no como los primeros, y realmente espero que les haya gustado.

Dos personas más encontraron su futuro amor, ¿que piensan de Fox y Jane? Yo me las imagino demasiado tiernas a las dos, primero teniendo una amistad demasiado fuerte, al punto de que aumenta hasta que las dos se dan cuenta que son almas gemelas, como nosotros ya sabemos en este capítulo.

Hice una encuesta en twitter, para saber que boda les gustaría ver en el epílogo, entre Aden, Jessica y Fox. Ganó Aden por lo que, en el epílogo habrá boda de Aden, en lo personal me hubiese gustado escribir la boda de Fox, y tengo la idea de que quizás, algunos que hayan votado por Aden puedan llegar a arrepentirse de no votar a Fox, siento informar que no habrá cambio en eso jajaja

Una cosa con respecto al epílogo, vayan preparando los clinex. No prometo nada, pero si tengo el epílogo antes del miércoles, lo subo ese día, sino cuando lo termine, voy a poner todo mi esfuerzo e inspiración para tenerlo para el miércoles.

Bueno, como digo siempre, gracias a quienes leen la historia, y a quienes comentan. Espero que les haya gustado el último capítulo, nos leemos en el epílogo.

Twitter: Maiteshd


	7. Chapter 7

_**EPÍLOGO:**_

El día se prestaba para aquella situación, un perfecto día de verano dónde las flores habían florecido, donde en el cielo podía verse el brillante sol. El jardín estaba completa y perfectamente decorado, las sillas blancas colocadas frente al pequeño y hermoso altar que se había situado para la ceremonia. Aquel día era uno de los días más felices de los presentes, pero sobre todo de aquella pareja que estaba por dar el siguiente paso en su relación.

Se miró al espejo, su traje negro y camisa blanca estaba perfectamente alisado, no se veía ninguna arruga, desde hacía años atrás que su cabello no podía controlarlo, no importaba cuanto tiempo estuviese intentando que quedara perfecto, siempre algo hacía que no lograra su cometido. Tomó el lazo negro que debía situarlo alrededor de su cuello, se le daba muy mal anudar el moño, pero siempre había tenido a alguien que lo ayudara.

-Creo que eso no es lo tuyo –Se giró con una sonrisa al reconocer aquella voz, la mirada azul que lo observaba tenía aquel brillo que había visto siempre, cuando la mujer estaba feliz o simplemente cuando observaba a alguno de los integrantes de su familia.- Déjame ayudarte. –Clarke se acercó a Aden, tomó el lazo y después de pasarlo por alrededor de su cuello, lo anudó en un perfecto moño. Dejó caer sus manos hasta la solapas del saco.- Estás hermoso –Los ojos de Clarke brillaron aún más, si aquello fuese posible, y depositó un casto beso en la mejilla de su hijo mayor.

-Que elegante hermanito –Fox había entrado a la habitación, se la notaba más ansiosa a ella que a cualquier otra persona.- ¿Nervioso? –Preguntó con una sonrisa, Fox estaba amando ver a su hermano en esa situación, ver que sus nervios habían brotado días antes de la fecha, pero todos sabían que el rubio no había tenido ninguna duda sobre aquel paso.

Aden había comenzado a ver a Tris con otros ojos, intentando acaparar la atención de la chica en todo momento, y no fueron hasta años más tarde, cuando los dos eran mayores de edad, que él había logrado concertar una cita con ella. Sabía que aquella era la única oportunidad que tenía para lograr conquistarla, por lo que el rubio no había desaprovechado el momento, y como sus madres siempre le enseñaron, fue totalmente sincero y expuso su corazón ante ella. Desde aquella cita, comenzaron a ser más que simples amigos.

-Aden, te están esperando –Kyle entraba a la habitación, también vestido de traje negro y camisa blanca, en el bolsillo de su saco llevaba una pequeña flor blanca, Aden lo había escogido como padrino de bodas, mientras que Jane sería la madrina. El menor de los cuatro hermanos cada vez se parecía más a su madre, sólo que sus facciones eran masculinas, cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

Clarke se retiró de la habitación junto con sus hijos, después de todo el novio y el padrino deberían estar en el altar, esperando que la novia hiciera su entrada. Fox se dirigió a la habitación de la novia, donde allí se encontraría con la dama de honor, la madrina y la novia para entrar juntas. Por su parte, Clarke se situó junto a Lexa en la primera fila de la derecha.

-Tienes que dejar de usar el color rojo, lo digo de verdad Clarke –Lexa susurró aquellas palabras cerca del oído de su esposa, logrando que esta dibujara una sonrisa más pronunciada que la que ya llevaba. Clarke se giró para observar a Lexa, le guiñó un ojo y luego volvió su mirada a sus dos hijos varones que se encontraban junto al sacerdote.

-Como si no usaras el vestido negro para provocarme –Susurró Clarke junto al oído de Lexa, después de inclinarse un poco hacia su lado. La castaña sonrió, y después de depositar un beso en la mejilla de su esposa, tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

En cuanto la música comenzó a sonar, Lexa pudo notar los nervios de su hijo mayor, pero aún así la sonrisa que dibujaba su rostro no se había borrado en ningún momento. Los invitados se pusieron de pie, y las damas de honor comenzaron a caminar hacia el altar, Clarke notó a Raven alzar la mano y eliminar una lágrima que caía por su rostro, por su parte ella intentaba no hacerlo, pero no estaba muy segura cuánto iba a durarle aquello.

Lexa aferró más fuerte el agarre de su mano a la de su esposa, a pesar de que sus hijos tenían sus propios amigos, los tres se encontraban junto a Aden, siempre habían tenido una excelente relación, tanto que los novios habían escogido que ellos estuvieran allí.

La ceremonia transcurrió entre llantos, sobre todo por parte de las cuatro madres, que aunque intentaban no hacerlo, no pudieron ocultarlo. La llegada de los novios a la fiesta, el primer baile, entre ellos y sus familiares, sólo ayudó a que las cuatro mujeres no dejaran de llorar, sus hijos mayores se estaban casando, los habían visto crecer, habían estado con ellos en cada paso, en cada caída, en cada llanto y en cada sonrisa, aquella unión simbolizaba que habían crecido, que los habían dejado volar, pero sobre todo que no eran más sus pequeños hijos, aunque a ojos de sus madres siempre lo serían.

-¿Sabes lo que estoy deseando ser yo quien te quite el vestido? –Las mejillas de Jane comenzaron a tornarse de rosa, el susurro de Fox junto a su oído la había hecho imaginarse aquella escena. La castaña llevó sus manos a la cintura de su novia, y la sujetó con fuerza sonriendo al ver el rostro avergonzado de Jane.- Ni que nunca lo hubiésemos hecho –Comentó aun sonriendo.

-Deja de decir eso –Jane llevó sus manos hasta la cintura de Fox, y se inclinó hacia delante para unir sus labios con los de su novia en un corto beso.- Es tu turno de decirles –La sonrisa de suficiencia que la castaña de ojos verdes tenía al ver a su novia avergonzada, se borró con aquellas palabras.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.- Ya viste cómo reaccionaron cuando se enteraron de lo nuestro, no pienso tirarme al fuego sola –Fox se cruzó de brazos observando a su novia. Las dos se encontraban en el baño de mujeres, y a pesar de que podría estar repleto de ellas, apenas habían unas cuantas, pero las dos mantenían su conversación privada.

-¿Y quién dijo que lo harás sola? –Fox dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.- Iremos juntas, pero tú hablarás –Fox suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Todavía no saben cómo decirles que van a ir a vivir juntas? –Jessica salía de uno de los cubículos, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro al ver las miradas de miedo de ambas chicas.

-¿Cuándo pensaban decirlo? –Las tres se observaron al escuchar la voz de Raven, la mujer intentaba estar tranquila y no alterarse como lo había hecho cuando se había enterado de la relación que llevaban.- Más les vale que sea cerca de la casa, porque no soportaré que se alejen demasiado –Jane sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su madre, quien alzó su mano para interrumpir el camino de una lágrima, Jane se acercó a su madre y la abrazó, Raven correspondió el abrazo, la mujer estaba sintiendo que en un mismo día estaba perdiendo a sus dos únicas hijas.

-Yo me preocuparía por mamá –Jessica susurró a Fox en el oído, quien trago con dificultad y asintió con la cabeza.

Para suerte de la pareja, cuando informaron a sus madres, ninguna había dicho nada, sorprendiéndose un poco por la reacción de Lexa, ya que ella había sido, junto a Raven, que se había puesto furiosa al saber sobre su relación, no por estar en contra, sino que todavía las continuaban viendo como sus niñas que no quería aceptar el hecho que habían crecido.

El resto de la boda transcurrió tranquila, se podía ver a los recién casados completamente felices, contagiando aquella felicidad al resto de las personas. El momento en que la novia debía arrojar el ramo había llegado, estaban todas listas, preparadas para aquel momento, Tris se puso de espaldas, y después de contar hasta tres lo arrojó hacia atrás, donde todas las solteras se encontraban. Justo cuando estaba por caer en manos de Jessica, una mano masculina golpeó el ramo, alejándolo de la rubia y por si acaso de Fox, todos se giraron para observar a Kyle.

-Aden me dijo que lo hiciera si sucedía –Acusó Kyle, con un encogimiento de hombros, al mayor, quien sonreía a su esposa y también se encogía de hombros.

Aden siempre había protegido, y protegería a sus hermanos, sobre todo a sus dos hermanas. Cuando Jessica había llevado a su novio, Shawn Macallan, él había tenido su conversación con el chico, dónde le había dejado muy en claro que tenía prohibido lastimar a su hermana, de lo contrario tendría problemas con el rubio. Por lo que no quería imaginar la idea de alguna de sus hermanas casadas, al menos no por el momento.

Y con el lanzamiento del ramo, la boda había llegado a su fin, pero el mañana aún estaba presente, y sus vidas continuarían como hasta el momento lo habían hecho, porque aún les faltaban cosas por vivir. Pero lo único importante, era que aquello que vivieran, bueno o malo, triste o alegre, risas o llantos, lo importante era vivirlo juntos, así como lo habían hecho hasta el momento, como realmente se consideraban, como lo que realmente eran, como la familia que demostraban ser, porque mientras haya amor, el resto llegaría con ello.

* * *

Lexa apagó las luces de la sala, y con mucho cuidado se dirigió a su habitación, desde que sus hijos se habían mudado que ninguna de las dos había querido modificar alguna de las habitaciones, de hecho las habían dejado tal cual ellos las habían utilizado. Suspiró en cuanto abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, la casa se sentía tan vacía sin ellos, aunque muchos le habían pedido que la vendiera, ella se había rehusado, allí estaban sus mejores recuerdos, y a donde quiera que observara la nostalgia y la alegría invadían su cuerpo.

Se recostó en su lado de la cama, y después de apagar la luz se giró para observar el interior de ella, estaba vacía, desde hacía tres semanas que aquel lado se encontraba frío y sin vida, igual que su corazón, no podía negar que sus hijos habían estado para ella en todo momento y que eran por lo que seguía en pie, pero no era lo mismo afrontar la vida, lo que le quedara de ella, sin el amor de su vida.

Levantó una de sus manos, e interrumpió el camino de la primera lágrima que había salido aquella noche, se había vuelto como una especie de rutina, lloraba todas las noches hasta quedarse dormida. Podía sentir el aroma de vainilla y chocolate por la habitación, pero sobre todo en la almohada que por tantos años había pertenecido a aquella rubia que había robado su vida.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tomó la almohada y se abrazó a ella, todavía no podía aceptar la verdad, no podía aceptar lo que aquella frase significaba, pero algo que estaba segura Lexa, era que seguramente así se había sentido Clarke cuando a ella le habían disparado, cuando había creído que todo se había esfumado, que nada tenía sentido, sólo que había una pequeña diferencia, en aquel tiempo su esposa estaba embarazada y ambas eran jóvenes, ahora hasta habían tenido nietos por parte de sus cuatro hijos, incluyendo a Fox que había optado por quedar embarazada.

Recordaba aquel día como si fuese ese, el día en que los médicos le habían informado que la rubia la había dejado, que Clarke se había marchado para estar en un lugar mejor, o al menos eso era lo que ella quería creer. Sus ojos habían sido un mar de lágrimas cuando le dijeron que su esposa había fallecido, cuando la habían velado, o cuando observaba cómo el ataúd bajaba para ser sepultada, pero todo había sido peor cuando aquella misma noche su cama se había sentido fría, cuando los cálidos brazos de su esposa no estaban para rodear su cuerpo, o cuando sus labios no se habían unido sabiendo que sería la última vez.

Lexa agradecía haberle dicho todos los días que la amaba, demostrarle lo que sentía en cada momento, y agradecía saber que también había sido el amor de la vida de Clarke, pero no podía negar que aquello era duro, y no sabía cuánto más podía durar sin su rubia de ojos azules en su vida. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, intentando entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, y después, a la mañana siguiente, creyendo que lo que había sucedido tres semanas atrás había sido una simple pesadilla.

-Abre los ojos, Lex –Lexa escuchó aquellas palabras como si fuesen ciertas, como si Clarke estuviese junto a ella.- Quiero ver el verde de tus ojos –Volvió a escuchar. Lexa abrió los ojos despacio, se tomó el tiempo necesario para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la habitación, sintió una sutil caricia recorrer su arrugado rostro.

-¿Clarke? –Preguntó Lexa después de girar su rostro hacia el lado que creía que estaba vacío.- Acabo de tener un extraño sueño… -Comenzó contando la castaña, y sonrió al ver el juvenil y perfecto cuerpo de su esposa.- …teníamos cuatro maravillosos hijos, pero tú… -Lexa cerró los ojos al momento en que intentaba tragar con dificultad.

-Cariño, no fue ningún sueño –La voz de Clarke sonó de forma tranquila, y Lexa arrugó la frente sin comprender muy bien lo que sucedía.- Vine a buscarte, ¿quieres venir conmigo? –Pregunto Clarke con una sonrisa, y Lexa pudo notar el brillo en sus ojos azules.

Aquello se sentía tan real que no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Observó a Clarke ponerse de pie, y recorrer el borde de la cama hasta situarse a su lado, tendió su mano para que Lexa la tomara, la castaña dudo sobre aquello, pero ver la sonrisa de Clarke y su mirada brillante, no lo dudó un segundo más. El tacto se sentía real, demasiado real que asustó a Lexa.

-No tengas miedo –Susurró Clarke cuando la tuvo frente a ella, la sonrisa de la rubia infundió el valor en la castaña, quien asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Segura que estás preparada para venir conmigo? ¿Para dejar todo atrás? –Clarke quería que Lexa estuviera segura de la decisión que tomara, aquello no tenía vuelta atrás.

-Desde que te conocí, que estoy preparada para ir contigo, a donde sea Clarke. –Clarke se acercó a su esposa, pasó sus manos por la cintura de esta, y se inclinó hacia adelante para unir sus labios con los de Lexa, en un cálido, tierno y dulce beso. Lexa observó la habitación, el lugar donde habían colocado la cuna cuatro veces, los recuerdos que había compartido con Clarke y cada uno de sus hijos, la cama donde habían hecho el amor incontables veces.- Tuvimos buenos momentos –Susurró Lexa con una sonrisa.

-Excelentes momentos, cariño –Clarke volvió a tomar la mano de Lexa, y entrelazó sus dedos, apretó su mano y juntas caminaron hacia la puerta, Clarke tomó con su mano libre la perilla.- ¿Lista? –Preguntó una vez más, Lexa volvió a asentir, y después de que Clarke abriera la puerta, ambas dieron unos pasos, y se perdieron en el blanco de la pureza y la paz.

Y así fue como pasaron el resto de sus vidas juntas, esperando que el momento adecuado llegara para que su familia volviese a estar reunida, pero no tenían ningún apuro en eso, porque sus hijos debían vivir la felicidad que la vida les brindaba, hacer su camino como ellas lo habían hecho, y disfrutar de aquellas cosas buenas que tenían.

Tanto Lexa como Clarke, siempre habían citado una frase, la frase que ellas creían tenía toda la verdad en cada palabra, en cada letra que la componía, después de todo ellas mismas habían vivido aquellas palabras, porque para ellas: "El amor tiene su propio aroma"

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Antes que nada siento mucho con el final del epílogo. Cada vez que pienso en alguna historia para escribir, el epílogo es una de las primeras cosas que viene a mi mente, con Cábala tenía escrito el epílogo cuando sólo llevaba escrito 5 capítulos, quizás a la larga o a la corta, termine modificando alguna que otra cosa, pero la idea siempre se mantiene. No estaba muy segura de cómo escribir esta parte, porque mi idea era también mostrar a sus hijos con sus propios hijos, pero preferí que fuese del punto de vista de Lexa y espero que haya quedado bien. Perdón si alguien lloró, si los hace sentir mejor, lloré las dos veces (cuando lo escribí y recién al leerlo, antes de publicarlo).**_

 _ **Con la boda, Fox casi que se roba el protagonismo, pero pude detenerla un poco xD Muchos pidieron boda de Fox y Jane también, pero ya había ganado en la encuesta Aden. Tuve alguna que otra idea de cosas sobre la vida de Fox, voy a escribirlas y si todo queda bien, lo termino publicando como un one shot, o un mini fic de dos o tres capítulos, pero no prometo nada, todo depende de como quede lo que escriba.**_

 _ **Pronto, no se cuando, si sé que será en Febrero al menos, comenzaré a subir mi nueva historia "Our Lips Are Sealed", hasta el momento la idea es sólo subirla en wattpad, pero como hago con todo, termino diciendo una cosa para hacer otra. Aun así, en mi twitter avisaré cuando comience a subirla.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a aquellos que leyeron esta historia, que tuvieron que aguantar a Lexa en coma en la primera parte, siempre vi esta parte como un pequeño plus, algo que muchos quería leer y que sobre todo yo quería escribir. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, y que se hayan enamorado de los personajes, sobre todo de sus hijos, también espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado. Y espero leer a muchos en mi nueva futura historia, la cual estoy muy emocionada que conozcan.**_

 _ **Nuevamente gracias por leer, por votar y por comentar.**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto!**_

 _ **Twitter: Maiteshd**_


End file.
